Don't Leave
by pragmatically yours
Summary: AU,OOC; not just a one shot anymore.. Kagome swears she's over Inuyasha. Inuyasha swears she's wrong. As a compromise, Inuyasha offers up a proposition. One month to prove he's changed. Will she take that risk again?
1. Part One

**

* * *

Don't Leave  
  
All standard disclaimers apply.  
  
A Short Story by bittersweet-memory** that was originally planned as a one shot but had too much to put into just one chapter.  
  
**Summary:** _AU, OOC. Regrets are hardest to bear when one realizes they could have been avoided. Now all they have left are awkward silences and memories of what was and the enticing possibilities of what MIGHT have been.  
_  
**Couple:** Read and find out  
  
**Chapter One

* * *

**Inuyasha Taisho tapped his long fingers against the impeccable shine of his hard, oak desk.  
  
_She was late.  
_  
He resisted the urge to run his fingers through his long silver hair and instead focused his attention on the intimidating wooden doors that marked the entrance into his office, as if glaring at them would make _her_ appear.  
  
He wondered how she'd look. They hadn't seen each other in over 2 years after all, both by mutual choice and avoidance. But he still remembered the scent of her, lavender and something that was unidentifiable but definitely smelled like home.  
  
There were times he missed her so much it hurt.  
  
However, what happened that night, in the beauty of the place _she'd_ once called home, he had foolishly insured that she would one day walk out of his life and into someone else's arms.  
  
In the "almost quiet" of the room, where the only sounds heard were the ticking of the clock and the aforementioned tapping of his fingers, Inuyasha began to recall just how it came to this...

* * *

_The sound of an unidentifiable something crashing against the wall was almost unheard under the thunder of voices that were arguing.  
  
"Dammit Inuyasha! You promised last time it wouldn't happen again! You promised! And then I come here and find this."  
  
Her beautiful brown eyes were shiny with the sheen of tears she refused to shed.  
  
She'd spent most of her married life crying over him, she'd be damned if she shed anymore tears.  
  
His molten golden gaze, which had just yesterday looked at her with something akin to desire now blazed with anger and, to her increasing ire, a touch of **amusement**.  
  
"Well obviously I lied sweetheart. I told you when this all began," he used both of his hands to illustrate what he thought of the term married, "that this would be a marriage in name only."

* * *

_  
Inuyasha almost roared at the injustice of it all now. He replayed that scene over and over in his memory.  
  
If he had only taken the time to listen to Miroku that morning...

* * *

_"Listen to me Inuyasha, Naraku is planning something. I know he is! He just had that look about him last night."  
  
Inuyasha, caught up in the euphoria that was becoming habit, merely looked on dazedly.  
  
Miroku shook him to get his attention and when that didn't work, gave him as gentle a push to reality as he could....  
  
By dumping what was left of his hot coffee on the lap of his "beloved" friend.  
  
"Damn that's hot!"  
  
Ignoring his business partner's frantic attempt to cool himself off, Miroku went on without missing a beat.  
  
"Like I was saying, I think he's planning on setting you up, man. So I'd watch out if I were you."  
  
Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Keh, like I can't handle him..."  
  
Miroku's violet eyes only looked more worried.  
_

* * *

Miroku had every reason to worry. That afternoon, Kikyou (who had never quite gotten over Inuyasha after he dumped her) took advantage of his "white-knight" complex and under Narakus instructions, went to his house, drugged him and staged a scene that Inuyasha could only bitterly call "brilliant".

* * *

_"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"  
  
The hanyou in question rubbed the sleep from his eyes and wondered why the ringing in his head wouldnt go away. He then spent the next few seconds taking in his surroundings.  
  
Apparently, he was so bone tired, he didnt remember taking himself to bed. Everything seemed to be normal... clothes strewn on the floor, Kagome at the door, a girl in his bed...  
  
Wait.  
  
If Kagome wasnt the girl in his bed, then who the hell was she?  
  
He shook a porcelain shoulder and looked into the waking face of Kikyou Yashiro. His ex. Kagome's sister.  
  
**Oh hell.**  
  
_


	2. Part Two

**

* * *

Don't Leave  
  
All standard disclaimers apply.  
  
A Short Story by bittersweet-memory** that was originally planned as a one shot but had too much to put into just one chapter.  
  
**Summary: AU, OOC.** Regrets are hardest to bear when one realizes they could have been avoided. Now all they have left are awkward silences and memories of what was and the enticing possibilities of what MIGHT have been.  
  
**Couple: _Read and find out_  
  
**_"italicized"=Kagome's two sides arguing  
  
italicized= Kagome's thoughts  
  
italicized in between the dividers=flashback_  
  
For you AmericanStarryKnight89, thanks for being my reviewer!! Since the last chapter was Inuyasha, this one will be in Kagome's side [[not point of view exactly... oh well you'll see what I mean]]  
**  
Chapter Two**

* * *

_This was the hardest thing she had ever had to do.  
  
_Going there, seeing _him_ and knowing that when she got home tonight, there would only be the sound of silence.  
  
Nothing was more deafening or damning as the silence in that empty house.  
  
As vehemently as Kagome denied missing Inuyasha, she knew it wasn't true. But this would be the last time she saw him.  
  
_"And you should be thankful. God knows, he's never caused you anything but pain."_  
  
Kagome groaned inwardly. Inuyasha was also the only man who made her crazy enough to argue with **herself**. She waited for her sentimental side to rebuff her inner cynic.  
  
_"You're not giving him enough credit. It wasn't always ALL bad between you two. What about all the smiles and those moments he dropped the arrogant act and allowed himself to actually BE with you? That should count for something!"_  
  
Kagome stopped at that. There were good times. Times when she didn't regret the "arrangement" that brought them together.  
  
Oh well. That was water under the bridge and there was no use drowning in it. And anyway, now that she looked back on it, Inuyasha **had** warned her that their marriage was in name only.

* * *

_"No strings attached Kagome. No messy feeling shit. Just us. You'll be financially secure and I'll have my father's company. After two years we'll beover and you'll be set for your whole life."  
  
For a split second, the lady in question looked up at him with something akin to regret.  
  
"Inuyasha...there's more to marriage than money. I always pictured myself marrying for love."  
  
His golden eyes widened and his lips parted in a not-so-deep chuckle.  
  
"Baby, in this life there's no such thing. It's lust or friendship. Love is a trap. One that you and I would be better off not falling in."

* * *

_  
  
She suppressed a sniffle as she walked to her Mercedes. The meeting time had been set at 2:30 and it was now 3:00 but she didn't care anymore. All she could think about were those words.  
  
_"Inuyasha made it quite clear that he didn't want anything beyond the physical. **You're** the one who expected too much. You're the one who made the mistake of falling in love."_  
  
"My inner cynic sure was being loud today", Kagome sighed irritably.  
  
_"Falling in love is **never** a mistake, her romantic persona countered. You can't stop it, and it sure as hell doesn't involve LOGIC. It's simply...feeling."  
_  
_Funny. I find myself agreeing with the dreamer today._ _Because I really didn't mean to fall in love. It kind of just happened. In between the endless arguments and the laughter, I fell for his....everything.  
  
_His smile.  
  
His laughter.  
  
His eyes.  
  
Even the grumpiness...  
  
_And I thought he loved me too. That's what hurt the most. Not Kikyo, not even Kagura before her. Just the disappointment I felt when I realized that the only one who wanted to make this marriage real was me.  
_  
"I did think that he would come to see me as something more than a hindrance. Even come to care for me a little. But he didn't. And it's my own fault I'm crying over something I never had", Kagome chided herself as she parked her car in the expanse of the private lot.  
  
_I knew he didn't want love but I didn't listen. He was fair and it was only my pride that made me think he felt something for me besides the obligatory modicum of affection that a husband feels for his wife.  
_  
Even as she said this, Kagome couldn't help but remember those times Inuyasha let her see his soft side. Those were the times that really made her wonder. 

And then there was **that** night. When she had caought him with Kikyo. And he said all those terrible things. Things that still haunted her.   
  
She asked herself now, what she would do if he decided that he wanted her back.

A silly thought of course, but hadn't he said it was a mistake? That he didn't remember making love with _her_?   
  
Kagome had no doubt that, the way she was feeling now, she'd take him even before he finished asking for her back.  
  
She was so caught up in her musing that she almost missed his door.  
  
She raised her hand to knock—  
  
And promptly connected her fist with a hard, warm surface that was definitely not the wood of the door.  
  
_Inuyasha... _

* * *

In the next chapter, a **confrontation **.. and perhaps a **resolution**? 

**HAPPY 4th of JULY -=]**


	3. Part Three

**Dont**** Leave**  
  
**All standard disclaimers apply.**

**A Short Story by bittersweet-memory **that wasoriginally planned as a one shot but had too much to put into just one chapter.**  
  
Summary:** **AU, OOC**. Regrets are hardest to bear when one realizes they could have been avoided. Now all they have left are awkward silences and memories of what was and the enticing possibilities of what MIGHT have been.

**Couple**: Read and find out  
  
_italicized = thoughts (Kagome's and Inuyasha's)_

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Kagome's eyes widened in shock as she saw her…er, _husband_ for the first time in two years. 

_Speak up Kagome! You've never been quiet before. Now is not the time to change habit!  
  
_

_  
_Maybe it was her "inner voice" which made her realize that her hand was still on Inuyasha's chest. In any case, she removed it quickly, and not without a hint of a blush.

"Come in Kagome. Have a seat." "Um, of course. I'm assuming you know why I'm here." _She hated how her voice broke. How seeing him brought back all the memories.  
  
_

_  
_"Of course. Your lawyer called me two bays earlier and informed me of your… intention to end our marriage."

"Well you needn't make it sound so sudden! You should have been expecting this after that night!" Kagome gasped and put a hand over her mouth. 

Did she really just yell that? 

By the way Inuyasha's eyes flashed, she guessed she had. 

"I'm sorry. I had no right to bring that up. What's done is done and it can't be reversed." 

"I know Kagome. I can't tell you how many times I wish it could've…" 

_Did I just hear that? Did he say what I think he did? _

* * *

Inuyasha looked across at his wife from his position behind his daunting oak desk and watched as emotions played put on her expressive face.

First sadness, then a small smile, bitterness and a flash of dare he say…_hope_?   
  
He was cut from any further musing by the sound of his wife's voice.  
  
"Inuyasha?"

"Now it's _my _turn to apologize. I shouldn't have said that." 

Was that regret he just saw? He didn't care. All he knew was, she definitely felt something for him besides hatred.   
  
He could see it in her eyes and her face. He saw his chance, and damn if he didn't feel a touch of hope either.

_Maybe I can get her back…  
  
_  
He started to speak, but was suddenly cut off by the knocking on his door.

"Come in."  
  
A smartly dressed elderly man wearing "spectacles" (yes spectacles, they were too thick to be glasses) came in with a thick pile of papers.   
  
"Mr. Taisho, I have the divorce papers here." 

* * *

Kagome flinched when she heard the word "divorce". She couldn't help it. It just sounded so…_final_.   
  
Inuyasha thanked the man and exchanged a few pleasantries, much to Kagome's bemused amusement.

__

_He's certainly changed_. _It used to take a threat of bodily harm before he'd even say hello to my grandfather…_

The man smiled at Kagome and left.

"I presume that was your lawyer?"

"Yes. Indeed it was."

He had a smile playing on his lips. Well, considering it was Inuyasha, maybe a half smile, half smirk.

"But let's hold off on signing them until I've said everything I need to say first, eh?"

Kagome worked hard to suppress a look of surprise, but nonetheless, put down her purse and waited expectantly for him to begin.

"I have a proposition."

* * *

"Really? Do tell. The last one is what led to us being here in the first place, remember?"

If anything his smirk (yes it no longer qualified as a smile) only got wider.

"Listen Kagome, I can tell you still love me—"

He was cut off (once again) by an unladylike snort from the woman sitting in front of him.

"You still have that pesky Narcissistic Personality Disorder, huh Inuyasha? You severely overestimate your appeal and if you think—"

He cut off whatever she was going to say by placing a long, tapered finger against her lips.

"Hush, Kagome. You said you would keep quiet." 

She looked like she was going to say something else, but decided against it because of the firm pressure of his finger against her mouth. 

"As I was saying before, I have a proposition. Can I take my finger back or are you going to keep talking?"

He lifted his finger after receiving a nod in the affirmative.

"I still love you Kagome."

He ignored the startled gasp and pushed on.

"And I know a part of you still wants me too. I can smell it."

He watched as a blush bloom on her cheeks and decided to (once again) ignore the muttered "…damned hanyou nose…"

"So here is my proposition: you give me one month. One month, to reverse everything that happened. If, after that time span, you still want to leave," he paused here and breathed in deeply "you can leave."

He closed his eyes and waited for her reaction. When he got no response he opened his eyes and found his wife gaping in open-mouthed shock.

"Close your mouth darling, it's most unbecoming."

That did it.

"You BASTARD! How dare you even assume that I would want to start over? I came home and found you in bed with my SISTER! I should just—"

Inuyasha stood up, walked around his desk and stood in front of a (shall we say) _peeved_ Kagome.

_And covered her delightfully lush lips with his own. 

* * *

_

_It felt so good to be kissed like this._

And all of a sudden, as soon as it started, it stopped.   
  


"See…so there…" 

Kagome was almost offended at being kissed, simply to prove a point but it faded when she looked over at Inuyasha and he looked as affected as she was.

"If anything else, we definitely still _want_ each other," he said, with a roguish smile playing on his lips.

"_That_", referring to what they just shared, "doesn't make up a marriage Inuyasha. Trust does. Fidelity does. _Love _does."

"I can give you that. I can give you everything. I can prove that you're the only one I've ever wanted if you just give me this chance."

She looked at him, one fluffy puppy ear down, his golden eyes pleading, lips half curved in a gentle smile…

It _almost_ made her say yes.

But then again, almost doesn't count.

"No. I can't do it Inuyasha. You have no idea how badly I want to, but I can't. I'm sorry." She tried to reach for the forgotten divorce papers but Inuyasha got there first neatly cutting them in half with one claw.

"Kagome, this isn't over. I'll get you to say yes if it's the last thing I do. I'll be everywhere. At your house, at your job even at those damned parties Sango and Miroku insist on throwing every two seconds. The only way you'll be able to get rid of me," at this point, his lips were back in that infernal and unfortunately, (at least to Kagome) dead-sexy smirk, "is agree to my demand."

Kagome's eyes widened with righteous indignation, then softened, before she turned her back on him and said in a whisper almost too low to be clear…

"I'll call your bluff Inuyasha. Prove that you mean what you say."

And walked out.

* * *

wow….long chapter…. enjoy!!

R&R

To **AmericanStarryKnight89**, it looks like it's gonna be a full-fledged story….teehee…


	4. Part Four

**Don't Leave  
  
I own neither Inuyasha nor Minado Japanese Seafood Restaurant nor Calvin Klein.   
  
A Short Story by bittersweet-memory**   
**Summary:** Kagome swears she's over Inuyasha. Inuyasha swears she's wrong. As a compromise, Inuyasha offers up a proposition. One month to prove he's changed. Will she take that risk again?_  
_  
**Couples:** Read and find out. There will definitely be more than one.

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!! They really made me smile…the responses are at the bottom. I really want to make an "anime" happy face but I can't** (**because I can't get it to work** .) **so I'll settle for this** x] **Keep them coming.**

BTW. Some of their last names are so lame but I wanted them to kind of make sense... I guess the translations will go on the bottom or at the very end of the story…

**Chapter Four  
**

**

* * *

**

Kagome stabbed a piece of roasted potato viciously, wishing that _someone_ else's head was underneath her fork instead of the innocent tuber.   
  
God knows _it_ didn't deserve the torture…  
  
_Someone_ on the other hand did.

"Kagome? Kagome?"

"…mangy piece of… how dare he…"  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
She snapped back to attention with wide eyes and proceeded to apologize profusely for ignoring her. Angry as she was, Kagome was always, unfailingly polite. Except to her husband.

"I'm so sorry Sango! I didn't mean to zone out on you, he just gets me so angry!"

Her best friend nodded and asked the same question she'd been asking for the entire hour and a half that they had been at Minado.  
  
"What the hell did he do?"

At the mention of the pronoun "he", Kagome started her muttering again.  
  
"Kag! Kag! Stop it! People are starting to stare."  
  
"Fine, I'll stop."

"And you'll tell me?"

"Everything."

Before she could start however, a distinctly feminine and _familiar_ voice interrupted.

"And why wasn't I invited to this little gathering?"

Sango looked up and saw one their oldest friends in the world, Ayame Kusabana standing next to the table and succeeded in suppressing a "un-Sangoish" squeal of delight.

Kagome, however, didn't have that problem. But she'd be damned if she'd express it inside that restaurant. She motioned to Sango, who stood up, and walked to the front where they paid the bill and discreetly walked out. _Then_ she threw herself upon the unsuspecting Ayame in big bear hug (as big a bear as _Kagome_ can be anyway).   
  
"I haven't seen you in years! What brings you back here? The States get too boring?"  
  
Ayame laughed and Kagome released her.

"No. I just wanted to visit. See how things were going. What's this I hear about you and—"

Sango covered Ayame's mouth before she could say the name, lest Kagome begin her muttering again.

"Kagome promised she'd tell all now. Come on. We'll all meet at the ice cream shop for dessert and talk about it then."

* * *

At that same moment in time, the happy little puppy we all know and… love/tolerate was sitting and talking to _his _two best friends (although he'd never admit it under duress of torture) about his encounter with his wife.

These men

"Dog-turd… (oh guess who that was), remind me again how you snatched Kagome from right under my superior nose?"

Inuyasha barely managed to stop a snort at the hated nickname. If it had been anyone else besides Kouga Ookami, Miroku Houshi and his absent (devastatingly sexy) half brother Sesshoumaru, they would no doubt be on their way to the hospital for stitches.  
  
As it stood, the question was posed by Kouga and so Inuyasha answered.   
  
"I guess she decided she wanted someone better and more refined."  
  
"Coming from a man who prides himself on being the world's best belcher, I have a hard time believing that Inuyasha."

"Humph. Believe what you want houshi."   
  
Miroku kept quiet and resumed his serene appearance. Until the next waitress got to their table anyway.  
  
"EEEEK!"

Score one for the houshi.  
  
Both men sighed in annoyance and gave Miroku a slap to the head as the offended server went to the back to get their order.  
  
"Will you ever learn? I'm starting to wonder why I even told you two."

Miroku's eyes affected a touch of hurt.

"But we're best friends Inuyasha. We have a pact. You tell us everything and we all laugh at you."

And they were. One can only imagine how much these three (four if you count the absent and sexy Sesshoumaru) have gone through together in the 21 years they had known each other. Now they were all 27 years old (Sesshoumaru=29) and there was no time for playing. They were all very busy and all equally successful with their own various companies. But they still found time to get together at least twice a week and talk about everything. Best friends.  
  
But at the moment, that was neither here nor there.

Inuyasha flipped him the bird without looking up from his watch.

"What are you doing anyway? Why do you keep looking at your watch, dog-breath?"

"A little birdie just told me that Kagome and the girls are going to the ice cream shop in about an hour. I figure it's as good a time as any to", he made the quotation marks with two claws and raised his voice to a higher pitch "'prove that I mean what I say."  
  
Kouga frowned.

"There's something I don't understand."

This time Inuyasha couldn't resist a jibe at his friend.

"You should have that printed on a T-shirt."

He just barely dodged the peanut that was aiming for his head.

Miroku, however, stood up and said, "Well Inuyasha, what are you waiting for? Remember what your goal is now. You've got to win her back. And as your best friends, we are coming with you for moral support."

This time it was Kouga who snorted.  
  
"Please. You just want easy access to Sango's butt."

Miroku's violet eyes took on a mischievous sparkle.

"I'm offended that you could say that, dear Kouga. My intentions are pure." He nodded emphatically to help prove his point.

Inuyasha let out a laugh.

"Yeah, pure _lewdness._"

Miroku heaved a heavy sigh and followed Kouga and Inuyasha out the door.

* * *

"…and that's the end of it."

Kagome blew a wayward strand of hair away from her face and took a lick of her butter pecan ice cream.   
  
Sango and Ayame were silent.

"Well…say something!"  
  
"Wow."

"Ditto."  
  
Kagome decided to start the conversation for them.

"Well was I right? Shouldn't I be angry? I mean, two years ago I come home to find him in bed with my sister. Now I know that he was drugged and that…thing, Naraku staged the whole thing to get revenge but it was the things he said that night. He wasn't drugged _then_. He promised me when he and Kagura were through that it was done. Over. No more. I thought he loved me, or at least liked me since he said he'd never love anyone. And now," Kagome drew in a shuddering breath, "now he says he does love me and that he always has but how can I believe him? I want to give him this chance. But something keeps stopping me. I'm so confused…"

She was crying now, silent tears.

Ayame and Sango took her hands and squeezed.

"I know babe. Men are pigs. We should all throw rocks at them."

Kagome pictured a chibi her throwing rocks at a chibi Inuyasha in her minds-eye [[awww…]]. She wiped her tears and laughed along with them.

Sango looked up thoughtfully and said, "Why don't you just give him this chance then? See what happens."

A not-so-deep male voice broke in above her head.

"Yes Kagome, just give me a chance."

* * *

She swiveled around on her stool to face him. Well, a part of him anyway. His Calvin Klein covered chest.

"Must you sneak up on me? And really _sweetheart _(he could taste the sarcasm), it's impolite to eavesdrop."

A cry of "HENTAI" and a cleared throat quickly reminded her that they were not the only two in the shop.

"Oh yes. How rude of me. Ayame Kusabana, I think you met Miroku Houshi and Kouga Ookami at my _wedding_ but in case you need a reintroduction…oh yeah, and of course you remember Inuyasha."

Ayame settled for shaking hands with Kouga since Miroku was…er… otherwise occupied?

"Lovely to see you again Kouga."

"Likewise."

Kagome looked at them with ill-concealed amusement.

"Umm, guys? You can stop shaking now."

Suddenly, she had an idea.

She turned to Inuyasha and said, "I'll accept your proposition on _one_ condition."

"Name it."

"They come too."

Four pairs of eyes looked at the "couple".

A resounding "WHAT?" came from all 5 people.

"You heard me. _They_ have to come too."

"Kagome! What about our lives?"

"Humph. What lives?"

Ah, Kagome, ever sweet, subtle and…hostile.

"Point taken… it's not as though I couldn't take off from work or anything."

"Me neither."

"Or me."

All together, there was a murmur of assent.

Now they just had to wait for the "master".

Inuyasha stayed silent and considered his options.

_If I agree, I'll get less alone time with Kagome. But if I say yes, not only will I be able to show her how much I've changed, I can help these idiots get their ladies too. _

_ It's so obvious Miroku wants Sango and judging from the way she stares at him when she thinks he isn't looking, I'd say the feelings completely mutual. And I won't even start on Kouga and Ayame…  
  
_Yes ladies and gentlemen, like wife like husband. Both were extreme matchmakers.

Unfortunately, there was one other, teeny-tiny, itsy-bitsy, little thing…__

"What about Sesshoumaru?"

"Well what _about_ him?"

Inuyasha had a wicked smirk on his lips.

"Well since you and I are together an Miroku and Sango are together and Kouga and Ayame are together…"

In that second, the girls jumped away from the guys as if they burned (and they did, didn't they).

Kagome thought about it.

_He does have a point there… at least, he does about Sango and Ayame. Not us. At least, I don't think so.  
  
_

This time it was Sango who spoke up.

"Kagome, what about Rin?"

Kagome hadn't seen Rin in almost as long as she hadn't seen Ayame. She was a year older than they were and was busy at her medicine practice on the other side of Tokyo. Still, everyone deserved a vacation once in a while, right?

"Excellent. Decision made."

"So, Inuyasha? What's the verdict?"

"Fine."

A smile touched her lips and Inuyasha resisted the urge to kiss her again.   
  
_Wait 'til the trip…._

"Good. We'll settle the "where" and "when" later. Until then." She and the other girls waved to Miroku and Kouga and walked out of the shop.

* * *

-end of chapter-

I hope you enjoyed it.

**Review Responses**  
  
**AmericanStarryKnight89-** Thanks for giving me the tips on making this story good x]

**XsangoX-** Miroku and Sango will de appearing in this story quite a bit…I'm not sure about Shippo, though sorry. And to answer your other question yes I am Asian. 'x]   
And yes Inuyasha is a freaky little stalker … O.O

**Dr. Tamwe**- I know I made Inuyasha a little less…scruffy as he usually is… but I hope you enjoyed the story anyway. Your review made me smile x].

**ChibiKenshin6490**- awww….i love kenshin….he's so glompable! Yes, indeed they do make a good couple.

And to **Airwalk55**, **RisuMusume**, **demonicretard**, **Ashes of the Star Pheonix**, **KHStennis01**, **kagome015**, **itzjustme**, **someone of no importance**, **shinobichan**, **eddie4** and **Jen**…

**THANK YOU SO MUCH**

keep the reviews coming


	5. Part Five

**

* * *

Don't Leave  
  
**

**by bittersweetmemory**

****

**Insert standard disclaimers here**

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming **x]

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Inuyasha sat at his office desk amidst the piles of vacation brochures. He was determined to pick out the perfect spot.

His marriage depended on it.

Idly, he wondered why Kagome decided to invite their friends along for the trip. Was it because she was trying to avoid being alone with him? Was she scared of him? Or did she really just feel like playing matchmaker?

Knowing Kagome, it was probably a combination of all three.

Suddenly, he was seized by another thought. He picked up his phone and dialed a very familiar number.

Three rings before he got his man.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls were enjoying their weekly (until Ayame went away) movie fest at Kagome's comfortable three-story house. At the moment, they were enjoying the World War II love story, _Pearl Harbor_.

"Great job Ayame! You never told us these American actors were so hot!"

Her green-eyes crinkled as she gave them a wicked smile.

"A girl's gotta have her secrets right?"

Kagome sighed as Josh Hartnett and Kate Beckinsale shared a tender moment on-screen. She wished her own marriage was like that…

An image of Inuyasha professing his love for with a deluge of flowery poetry and chocolate sprang to mind. No, her marriage would never be like the love stories she saw acted out on the big screen. She pushed away a twinge of regret. It was time she let Inuyasha prove his worth. She'd shed enough tears.

As the end credits flashed, she stood up, dusted off her silk pajamas and went to the kitchen to refill the popcorn bowl.

"Hey guys?"

Sango and Ayame looked up from their places on Kagome's extremely comfortable beige sofa.

"Yeah Kags?"

"What's up?"

"Where do you guys feel like going for the trip? Inuyasha and I are meeting tomorrow to plan out the details."

All three got silent, each thinking of their own ideas.

"Hey Kagome…", asked Sango, "why's you want us to come with you anyway?"

Kagome smiled.

"First off, I don't think I would be able to control my homicidal tendencies if I were around Inuyasha alone for a month. Second, I thought it would be a good chance for all of us to bond. Third, you'll have to wait and find out."

A mischievous smirk slowly turned her lips upward as she thought about the match-making opportunities.

Fortunately for her, Sango and Ayame had already gone back to thinking about possible vacation spots. They remained blissfully unaware.

_If they only knew…___

Sango spoke up then.

"How 'bout Paris?"

"Too cliché."

"Skiing?"

"Too cold."

Ayame perked up.

"Ranch?"

Sango and Kagome each raised a brow in her direction.

"How bout the beach?"

"…That works. But it's not just us deciding. Apparently Inuyasha and the boys get a say too."

Sango snorted.

"Well Miroku will definitely agree. Girls in bikinis… what's not to love?"

Even as she said this, Kagome and Ayame detected a touch of bitterness in her voice.

"You know Sango; you never got around to telling us what happened between you too in college."

Sango must have realized how she sounded because she tried to cover it up with a cheesy smile.

"Oh that! Nothing. Absolutely nothing… Let's just put on the next movie."

* * *

Miroku lay alone in his bed, contemplating the past. Inuyasha wasn't the only one who got a second chance.

Seeing Sango again today, remembering how it used to be between them, and thinking about how it _could've_ been between them.

It was enough to make the self-proclaimed "lover of all women" give it up.

She was the only one who knew exactly what he needed.

After what he did a year ago, or rather, what he _didn't _do, he couldn't blame Sango for being so distant.

She slapped him today, and oddly enough, that was what he had missed the most.

He didn't want to brag, but any other woman would have been flattered…

_Ok not flattered, but they wouldn't have slapped him as hard as she did._

She was the only one that dared.

He'd loved her.

And he had screwed it all up by not saying the words she had wanted so much to hear.

_Marry me?_

He wouldn't mess this up. He'd make up for lost time.

Sango would never know what hit her.

* * *

The next day, Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku and Fluffy met Kagome, Ayame, Sango and Rin in the very same ice cream shop where it all started.

Surprisingly, Rin and Fluffy arrived at the same time.

In the same car.

Inuyasha broke the stunned silence.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Fluffy…er…Sesshoumaru raised an annoyed eyebrow at his younger half-sibling.

"You've obviously not developed any tact since I last saw you. I met Rin on the way to our meeting and decided to give her a ride here."

"…Oh."

After greeting Rin with a hug, Kagome turned to Inuyasha. She was clearly getting impatient.

"Inuyasha! We don't have all day here. Where and when?"

"Hold on wench!"

"Wench? What happened to being civil, Inuyasha?"

"Well if you hadn't been so impatient—"

"TIME OUT!"

Sango's voice startled the rest of the customers in the shop, but more importantly, it stopped the brewing arguement.

"Kagome, you calm down and sit down. Inuyasha, do shut up for once. Let's just talk this out like the mature adults you're trying to be."

Both looked away and huffed.

After they were seated in one of the shop's charming booths, they got down to business.

Sort of.

After everyone had finally finished placing their orders, _then_ they got down to business.

Ice cream before romantic getaways. Always.

"So," Kagome said, taking a bite of her milk chocolate waffle cone, "the girls and I decided the beach was a pretty good place to be."

Inuyasha stopped licking at his own French vanilla cone and gave her an incredulous look.

"That may be, _darling,_ but since I'm the one who offered the proposal, the boys and I get the final say."

"All right then Inuyasha. So where's it gonna be?"

"We don't know yet."

Kagome saw red.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW YET?"

Miroku decided to intervene.

"Well Kagome, Inuyasha did tell us, that is, Kouga and I, about wanting to go to the beach as 

well. Didn't he Kouga?"

Unfortunately, Kouga enjoyed seeing Inuyasha squirm.

"He did Miroku? When? I don't remember that conversation…"

* * *

After a few bumps (courtesy of Inuyasha) and slaps (courtesy of Sango), they finally decided.

From the first of August to the beginning of September, the eight of them would be vacationing at Paradise Cove.

It was all planned out. Inuyasha would be in charge of the tickets. Kagome called the hotel. Sango and Miroku took care of planning out what they would be doing. Kouga and Ayame took care of transportation and Rin and Sesshoumaru handled the rest of it.

This was gonna be one hell of a trip.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!

Keep them coming!


	6. Part Six

**Don't Leave  
  
****by bittersweetmemory**

**Insert standard disclaimers here**

**Review responses at the bottom **x]****

**Chapter 6**

* * *

The taxi pulled to a stop in front of the gates of Tokyo International Airport. Kagome stepped out, waited for her luggage and thanked the driver as he pulled away. She was in a _very_ good mood. Today was the beginning of her matchmaking adventures. On the other hand, she'd be with Inuyasha. For a whole month.

_Joy_.

Oh well. She wasn't going to let _him _spoil her day. He could be as charming as he wanted to be. There was no way in hell she would take him back.

Ever.

Humph. And that was that.

Wasn't it?

* * *

"Ok Inuyasha. Let's go over the checklist for Operation: Blue Eyes. Flowers?" 

"Check."

"Chocolate?"

"Check."

"Book of poetry?"

"Check."

"Box of "protection?"

A pause.

"What the hell would I need that for?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at his brother with thinly veiled amusement.

"Honestly Inuyasha. We had that talk when you were twelve."

In return for his kind response, said brother gave him the one-finger salute.

Miroku sighed.

"Inuyasha, can we get back to it?"

"Yeah yeah yeah. Everything's all set. Now let's go. Is Kouga—"

"Kouga is all set."

And indeed he was. Indeed, they all were. With their tastefully matching suitcases, one would think that they had just stepped off the pages of the latest addition of GQ.

"What time is the flight?"

"We're supposed to be there for check-in at 5:30 so I'm guessing it leaves at around 7."

"So let's go."

"…wait a second."

Three pairs of eyes, one amber, one cobalt blue and one violet, swung to Sesshoumaru in question.

"I need my Fluffy-sama."

Three finely chiseled jaws hit the floor in rapid succession.

Inuyasha broke the stunned silence.

"…you need WHAT?"

Sesshoumaru calmly repeated his statement as if he were speaking with children. "I need my Fluffy-sama. I can't leave without it."

"Are you talking about that ridiculous white boa that you used to carry around when you were four?"

"…yes."

Inuyasha took a deep breath (presumably attempting to stifle the chuckles that were breaking free) before answering.

"I threw it away when we moved…I didn't think you'd need it in high school."

For a long time, there was silence. Then Sesshoumaru lunged.

Kouga and Miroku tried in vain to stop the fighting.

"..don't…time."

"…miss...flight."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sango, Rin and Ayame were finishing up some last minute packing.  
  
"We all set?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Let's do our "Operation: Get Back" checklist. Chocolate?"

"Check."

"Aphrodisiacs?"

"Check."

"Lingerie?"

"Check."

We're all set," said Ayame.

"Yes, indeed", chirped an entirely too-chipper Rin.  
  
"We're gone."

The three girls arrived before the guys at precisely 5:00. They searched the terminal for Kagome and found her sitting in one of the plush chairs in the waiting lounge.

"Hey Kags", said Ayame as she sat down next to her, "This is pretty spiffy!"

"Yes it is, isn't it…did you guys see the four sacks of testosterone yet?"

They all giggled at Kagome's unusually cynical answer, but stopped when four pairs of genuine Italian leather shoes stopped in front of them. Then they glared…well Sango and Kagome glared and Rin and Ayame stared.

The men seemed unfazed by the mixed welcome and sat across from them, and that's when Kagome noticed the bruises on Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha…what happened to your face?"

Strangely enough, Sesshoumaru emitted a low growling noise and glared at his brother. Inuyasha however, started laughing heartily as if he was in on a joke no one else knew about.

"Oh this?" He looked pensive for a moment, and then his eyes took on a decidedly wicked light.

"Were you worried _sweetheart_?"At her angry glare, he continued. "I got these from Sessy-chan."

She turned to Sesshoumaru in surprise. She was no stranger to the tension between two brothers but these bruises seemed to be the result of a street brawl, not the cultured techniques that Sesshoumaru usually employed when fighting Inuyasha.

"Should I even ask why?"

This time all three men, excluding the recently christened "Sessy-chan", roared with laughter.

The girls looked at them with incredulous expressions. Suddenly, the PA system blared with the announcement that their flight was now boarding, starting with first class. 

"That's us guys. Let's go."

* * *

**Review responses:**

**ChibiKenshin6490: **Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**KHSTennis01: **Never fear. I promise Inuyasha will get what's coming to him. Times ten. See what Sessy-chan did? That's just the beginning.

**AmericanStarryKnight89:** Yay! You haven't lost interest yet! x]… He he, you're right Kagome would never be afraid of him….but he'd definitely be afraid of Kagome right? Enjoy this update

**XsangoX****: **The MS mystery will be unveiled in about (counts) two chapters. I'm not Korean though…xc. enjoy this update!

**itzjustme****: **thank you! you're review made me happy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter**.**

**Hekiru**** Kamanachi: **Don't worry! "hyperness" is always a good thing. Just for you, I'll go into great lengths on the description of their bathing suits…when I get there. I hope you enjoy!

**More reviews are appreciated.**


	7. Part Seven

**Don't Leave  
  
****by bittersweetmemory**

**Insert standard disclaimers here**

**Sorry I haven't been updating **(dodges bowl) **I hope this makes up for it!**

* * *

****

**Part Seven**

****

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sango gripped the armrests of her seat tightly, not because of the fear of flying but because she didn't want to cause a scene when she hit Miroku through one of the airplane's many small windows. He hadn't stopped touching her since they'd gotten on board and at first she had asked him politely to refrain from touching her person. "Please stop," she'd said. "Of course," he'd replied. But he'd lied and now she was pissed. _Honestly, _she thought, _doesn't he have **any **shame? You'd think after what happened to us in college that he'd grow up and get with it but apparently he's still the same immature man I fell in l_—" She stopped herself right there. She told herself before she went to the airport, as she was sitting in the cab with Ayame and Rin, and that the main reason she'd gone on this trip was to get Inuyasha and Kagome back together. The fact that Miroku was coming along was supposed to be a minor inconvenience. He'd shown her what kind of man he was in college (the kind that led women on). The way this was going, she'd kill either him or herself before they landed in Paradise Cove.

"My lovely Sango, is anything the matter? You've been quiet ever since I had that unfortunate muscle spasm."

_Humph. Muscle spasm my—_

She turned to look at him and saw that though the years had done nothing tochange his mannerisms; they'd certainly done a lot to improve his physical side. _Well_ _damn him anyway! People were supposed to get less attractive in their old age! _Of course Sango had overlooked the fact that Miroku was only twenty five years old and twenty five year old men didn't _get_ wrinkly, but she was too far gone to notice then. His face had added definition, his features more defined and those damned violet eyes still as beautiful as they were when she'd first seen them. She idly whether his lips would still taste the same and played with the idea of finding out (only to shut him up of course so don't get any ideas… heh) before she remembered that he'd asked a question she still hadn't answered and that she was staring at his lips the whole time. Those same lips which had been relaxed now curved in a wicked smirk.

"See something you like?"

SLAP.

_Try again later Houshi-sama…_

* * *

On the other side of the aisles, two people winced, one with eyes of cobalt and the other forest-green. Ayame and Kouga had been talking (quite happily, thank you) about their friends and he'd been filling her in on what had happened in the two years Ayame had been gone when they heard the slap.

"Guess not much has changed between them, huh?"

"Nope. Miroku's still quite the lech."

"Ah! But a handsome lech. Sometimes that makes the difference!"

Try as he might, Kouga couldn't stop the low growl from working its way up to his lips. He hadn't seen Ayame since Inuyasha and Kagome's wedding two years ago. Right after the reception, she'd left without a goodbye to him or even to Kagome. Kouga couldn't help but feel a little hurt. She'd been his partner in the wedding and they'd had a good time at the practices. They even went out a couple of times. Granted, he was still a little bitter over losing Kagome to "dog-turd" at the time and he admittedly was quite vocal about it. He thought Ayame had liked him. The night of the wedding she seemed to anyway. She'd been smiling at him as if he was the only one in the room. She seemed to be expecting something too. Not a wedding proposal, of course. That would have been ridiculous. But she looked at him like he was supposed to ask her _something_. For the life of him, Kouga couldn't figure out what it was (poor dense man…).

"Yeah, well. He's still pretty attached to Sango. Don't get any ideas."

"My my, Kouga. You sound, dare I say, _jealous_!"__

Koga sputtered and in a few moments he had assumed the guise of a ripe tomato.

They shared a companionable silence then and Ayame had time to collect her thoughts.

Kouga Ookami. Even his _name_ made her sigh. He was everything she'd ever really wanted in a man. Strong, sexy as sin and passionate. Sure he was a bit rough around the edges but that only added to his appeal in Ayame's opinion. He was also the first and only man she'd ever been in danger of loving. She knew he wondered why she had left two years ago. She hadn't even told Kagome and Sango yet. But it was all him. The moment Kagome had introduced him as her partner for the wedding, she'd been lost. But she told herself that it would be stupid to let anything come of it because he was still so obviously in love with Kagome. She knew he'd never try anything of course; Kouga had his honor and he wouldn't dare infringe of his friend's relationship, even if it wasn't for love. But her resolve to distance herself had slowly crumbled away. She went out with him on casual dates and had lots fun. Then she got the phone call that would change everything. An offer from her job to work as a Public Relations officer for their branch in America. It would start the week after Kagome's wedding and they needed her in New York by the day after. She'd dreaded making the decision. Her job in Japan was well paying enough. She had lots of friends and most of her family was here. But she had a feeling, they'd all understand if she decided to leave. So all that left was Kouga. She decided that it would be up to him. Kouga would unknowingly be the one to decide where she would live for the next few years. She promised herself that she'd take the job if he hadn't made it official by the night of the wedding. That was pushing it as close as she could. She'd been almost positive that he'd ask her…

Only he hadn't. So what choice did she have but to leave? He was obviously still hooked on Kagome and friend or not, Ayame refused to be anyone's second place. So here she was, two years later, none the wiser and looking into those same blue eyes.

She released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Kouga looked up, eyes unfocused, apparently from his own contemplations.

"All right there?"

She forced a smile.

"Never better."

* * *

Elsewhere, while four people were in silent contemplation of their past mistakes, Rin and Sesshoumaru were renewing their acquaintance. They'd met each other before since they did run in the same social circles. They'd talked about work and friends, now they were talking about this vacation. Well Rin was talking. Sesshoumaru was responding with undecipherable grunts.

"So how exactly were you roped into this?"

"This Sesshoumaru wasn't _roped _into anything…"

A pause.

"Oh fine. As I see, Kagome is the closest shot Inuyasha has at doing something to benefit the family name. I don't intend to let him muck it up."

"…right."

"_Very well_." He mumbled something.

"Sorry. I didn't catch that."

He mumbled again, only this time louder.

"What?"

"I said I needed a VACATION!"

His shout brought the attention of all the passengers in first class on him. However, seven eyebrows rose.

"Well. What are you all looking at," he said, addressing the mini-crowd.

Rin only shook her head.

* * *

Kagome wondered what possessed her to agree to this trip in the first place. Inuyasha's constant mood swings were worse than hers. At least she had an _excuse_! He was grumpy coming in (presumably because of the scratches he'd gotten courtesy of "Fluffy") but calmed down when the dinner was served. Then he'd taken a nap and looked almost innocent before waking up and deciding to be flirtatious.

She'd much rather he stay grumpy, thank you very much. At least then, he wasn't such a danger to her emotions again.

"Is there a reason you're staring Inuyasha? I don't see anyone you know around here. All the stewardesses seem to have names that aren't Bambi or Fifi so it can't be them. My only logical conclusion is that you're staring at me."

His mouth opened, probably to deny her claims but shut again. He'd decided against insult.

"You know Kags; jealousy is cute only until a certain point."

Whatever she was about to say was cut off the voice on the loudspeaker.

**"Ladies and gentlemen this is your Captain speaking. There will be a great deal of turbulence ahead so please report back to your seats and fasten seatbelts until the sign indicates that it is safe to remove them. Flight attendants please cover your stations. Please remain calm."**

Kagome let out a 'meep' of fear. Inuyasha looked at her in concern.

"Don't worry Kagome. You'll be all right, I pro—"

Whatever he was about to say was cut off by a sudden jolt. Inuyasha's arm instinctively shot out to shield Kagome.

From a few seats in front of her, she heard Sango.

"Miroku! This is no time for that! Get your hand off my—"

This made her smile a little, and then wince when she bit her tongue, an impact caused by the storm raging outside.

Suddenly, as quickly as everything started, it stopped. The captain announced that they were out of the storm zone but instructed them to stay in their seats until they landed in two hours just to be sure.

Kagome held her hand over her mouth until a hand pulled it away.

"What's wrong?"

"Ah hit mh heet."

"You bit your teeth? Open. Let me see."

She did as he asked.

"It's bleeding…you know, someone taught me a sure fire way of curing these things faster."

"Heehy? 'Ha?" (Really? What?)

He didn't answer, instead just told her to close her eyes.

Then he kissed her.

And what a kiss it was. Kagome soon learned why this was so therapeutic when he massaged the wound with his tongue, forcing her to melt against him for support. Then, as suddenly as he'd kissed her, he stopped. He smirked when Kagome's eyes remained closed for a few more minutes until they slowly fluttered open.

Kagome however, saw the smirk and was not pleased.

"Humph. That's good technique Inuyasha. Maybe when we get back, I'll teach it to Hojo…"

Golden eyes narrowed in anger.

"The only one you'll be teaching is **me**. So teach."

Azure eyes flashed back in challenge.

"Maybe next time."

"Heh. I've got a month Kagome. There'll be a hell of a lot of 'next times', if I get my way."

"Cocky little bugger aren't you?"

"Keh."

One month. One month for her to decide whether she still wanted her husband. That required a _lot_ of contemplation. They were silent the rest of the flight.

* * *

The plane touched down, ten minutes late at 12:30 PM. Eight tired figures hired a cab that would take them to the boarding docks. From there, they'd get to Paradise Cove by boat. They split up in the cabs, girls in one guys in the other. It was a tight fit but they managed. It was only ten minutes from the airport of the mainland anyway.

As soon as they got there, Ayame drunkenly stumbled into Kouga's arms and promptly fell asleep. Good natured joking about what had gone on between them in the air bounced around. Miroku asked if they were an official member of the "mile-high club" now. Kouga blushed and replied in the negative. But was swiftly contradicted by the moaning that the redhead was doing in his arms.

"Oh, Kooouga! Yes!"

Inuyasha and Miroku laughed while Sesshoumaru settled for a smirk. Kagome found it hard to hold back her own giggles. Ayame was _notorious_for sleep-talking. It made for excellent slumber-parties. Not to mention the blackmail opportunities.

The boat came at one on the dot and they all boarded, ready to be whisked away to paradise.

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**XsangoX****:** Hey! I'm baaack! I hope you enjoyed this!

**InuyashaShowFanatic****: **Matchmaking is always fun! I hope you enjoyed!

**ChibiKenshin6490:** Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this update!

**RisuMusume****: **Indeed. Kagome and Inuyasha are **both** proud. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope you enjoyed the dialogue even though there wasn't much of it here. (.)

**eddie4: **Nope sorry. The appearance of Fluffy-sama was a one-time thing. I hope you enjoyed anyway!

**itzjustme****: **You know what's funny? I was updating this story when I read your review for Reason to Stay. Talk about coincidence (x]) **dL **is similar to this in the situation (beginning) but I promise, the plot is different! I hope you enjoyed this update!

**Airwalk55: **Here ya go! I hope you enjoyed!

**AmericanStarryKnight89:** LOL. You're not slow. I think the same way don't worry. Actually I **did **think the same thing… and I wrote this….O.O Wow. I hope you enjoyed!


	8. Part Eight

**Don't Leave  
  
****by bittersweetmemory**

**Insert standard disclaimers here**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Part Eight**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Paradise__ Cove.___

The twenty-six story building in front of them was, to say the least, awe-inspiring. It had been selected by Inuyasha and Kagome because of its location (near the beach) and its excellent reputation.

"Oh! It's gorgeous here!"

"Indeed. They certainly named it appropriately."

"Keh. Whatever. Let's just get inside."

Inuyasha was getting impatient. They'd been standing in front of the hotel for who-knew-how-long and he was tired. Tired and hungry. Tired and hungry and _grumpy_.

Poor boo boo.

"Would you wait a minute Inuyasha? We've only just gotten here and if you don't mind—"

"Wench", he stopped when he saw her eyes flare up again, "I mean Kagome, we've got a whole damn month here. You can look at this hotel any time but right now the best things for all of us to do are settle in and get some rest."

"Inuyasha."

He turned to Sesshoumaru, the gold of his eyes almost invisible at the false brotherly concern in his voice.

"What do you want?"

"Inuyasha! Stop being so rude!"

"What is it, _brother dear_?" he asked, voice fairly dripping with saccharine sweetness.

"I was just wondering whether you were feeling ill. It's not everyday you manage to say something lucid after all."

Apparently the Fluffy-sama incident had not been forgotten yet.

Fortunately, Sango's voice of reason interrupted before the situation could escalate.

"Couldn't we settle this some other time? When we've all had our share of caffeine?"

Nods of assent were all the answer she needed before she walked ahead of them followed swiftly by Miroku.

"Lady Sango, please allow me to assist you. Those bags do seem rather heavy."

Maybe it was the fact that it was two in the morning Japan-time and Sango wasn't exactly in tip-top mental shape. Maybe it was Miroku's voice, asking with such beguiling innocence. Either way, Sango made a big mistake when she agreed.

SLAP!

And that meant one indigo-eyed "monk" was on the floor twitching.

"H-Honestly dear Sango! I mean to grab the bag but you moved and—"

"Save it."

She stalked in angrily, leaving six people gaping and one twitching.

Inside, the hotel seemed alive, even at this time. The lobby was teeming with bellhops graciously helping other guests to their rooms and everyone seemed to have a smile on their face. If anything else went wrong, they had at least made a good choice in selecting where they would be staying for the next month. He approached the lobby desk confidently.

"Excuse me miss. I have four suites reserved. The name is Inutaisho."

The woman looked at him, clearly taking in his rugged good-looks. She looked behind him at Kouga, Miroku and Sesshoumaru, and if anything, her grin grew wider. Four low growls snapped her out of it. Sango, Ayame, Rin and Kagome were clearly not happy about the woman's reaction to their…uh…_friends_.

Inuyasha, for his part, felt a burst of male satisfaction, but trampled it when he remembered why he was here.

"Excuse me. The keys?"

The woman looked at him through half-lidded eyes, clearly trying to seduce him. She answered in a purr.

"Oh course sir. Please let me know if you _need_ any _assistance_ getting through your stay here."

The double innuendo was too much for Kagome. A sudden unexpected rage tore through her and she stomped her way over to the desk. In an uncharacteristic display of rage, she yelled at the woman.

"Excuse me miss. I don't usually do this but since I'm tired and sleepy and you're pissing me off, I'll make an exception. I don't particularly appreciate the way you are ignoring me and my friends and focusing all of your attention on _my husband_ and his male friends. So if you please,pop your eyes back in their sockets, lift your jaw from the floor, roll up your tongue, wipe the drool from your face and give us the damn room keys so we can get some rest."

The woman looked on, clearly fearful of this furious woman in front of her.

"U-um, excuse me miss. Sir, your keys."

Inuyasha wasn't paying attention. He was too busy staring in shock at Kagome. _Since when was she so possessive?_ That kiss must have affected her more than she let on. He merely called over two bellboys gave them their luggage and grabbed Kagome's elbow, intent on dragging her away.

"Right. Let's go."

Sango and the others shook their heads out of the temporary trance they were apparently under and followed.

* * *

"SQUEE! This room is so nice!"

The Kagome from downstairs had apparently disappeared and the normal cheery one returned. She turned to Inuyasha with sparkles in her eyes.

"So how are we splitting up? We've got four rooms so that means two in one. Maybe me and Sango in one and Ayame and Rin in another? Hmm? Inuyasha, why are you looking at me like that? Stop smirking! How are we splitting up?"

"Kagome dearest, you seem to have forgotten why we came here in the first place. The bargain? Remember? One month for me to win you back?"

"…"

"Right. So you and I will take one room."

"Sango darling, I'll take a room with you!"

_Guess who said that_.

"Keep your hands to yourself and we'll get along fine!"

Ayame looked at Kouga with a blush on her face.

"Kouga and I can take one suite."

Inuyasha couldn't resist taking a jibe at his friend.

"Oi Kouga! Keep it quiet this time huh? Some of us wanna get to sleep."

He just barely dodged a slap from Kagome.  
  
Rin, who had been quiet until then agreed that if it was all right with Sesshoumaru, she'd bunk with him. Since he didn't voice any objections, the room situation was decided and they went to get unpacked.

* * *

"Inuyasha, would it be too much trouble for you to **not** throw your clothes at me while you unpack. Honestly, I'd think you were a little more mature than that. I mean you're not a teenager anymore."

Said puppy ignored her and continued to unpack, a little smirk playing on his lips all the while. After a while, Kagome pursed her lips in annoyance and looked at him.

"What's that look for?"

"So…that woman downstairs upset you huh?"

Kagome drew her mouth in a tight line and went back to unpacking.

"Admit it sweetheart. You were jealous."

"O-Of course not! She was just taking too long and we were all sleepy."

"Deny it all you want Ka-go-me," said Inuyasha, drawing her name out into three syllables.

_I will not fall for him._

_I will not fall for him._

_I will not fall for him._

Kagome was made of sterner stuff. Once this month was over, she'd have three weddings to help plan and Inuyasha would just be an acquaintance. And that was that.

.

.

.

.

_Sure Kags. Whatever you say._

* * *

In Miroku and Sango's room, the lights were off and the only sound that could be heard was...

.

.

.

.

_Moaning?_

"Oh yes Miroku. That's the spot."

"Harder?"

"Oh yes! Harder. Oh Oh! A little to the left!"

Miroku shook his head and sighed.

"Wow Sango, you sure are particular about how someone helps you brush your hair!"

She gave an indignant huff.

"Well excuse me! Kagome usually helps me with this and it's really the only 'beauty regiment' I treat myself to."

Miroku gave her a soft smile.

"Well, you look gorgeous anyway. Good night my lady."

For once in her life, Sango was glad she was in a dark room with Miroku. This way, he couldn't see her blush.

.

.

.

_Well what are you looking at me for?_ _What did_ **you **think_ they were doing?_

* * *

Oh! Kagome's feisty!

The next chapter will have more fluff! (both noun and person.)

**Review Responses:**

**[[hands out cookies]]**

**ChibiKenshin6490: **Here's the update! The fluff continues!

**AmericanStarryKnight89:** haha. Your review was cute! Now the "crowd" (i.e: ten people that read this story) will yell "yes"! Enjoy!

**XsangoX****:** Wow! Thanks for the recommendation! I hope she does! I also hope you enjoyed this update!

**itzjustme****: **Here's your update! I'm surprised you said the RS interaction was good. I had a pretty hard time with it! Anyway, enjoy!

**Kibo****:** Welcome new reader! Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this update!

**Ashes of the Star Pheonix:** I'm sorry! The tail boa-thingy was too good to resist! I hope you enjoy this update!

.

.

.

**Reviews are appreciated**!


	9. Part Nine

**Don't Leave  
  
****by bittersweetmemory**

**Insert standard disclaimers here**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Part Nine**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

When morning came, seven inhabitants came out of the rooms looking refreshed, rejuvenated and recharged. All except Miroku. He had one spectacular looking bruise flowering over his otherwise unmarred skin.

Three guesses who gave them to him.

However, even he seemed to be in the best of moods. Perhaps because of the beautiful day that had risen upon Paradise Cove. Maybe because of the spectacular hotel they were staying in. Or the knowledge that he wouldn't be going to a tedious job. Or maybe it was the fact that the women had dressed in accordance with their surroundings.   
  
Yeah that was probably it.

Each lady was wearing conservative a two-piece bathing suit. Kagome, Sango, Rin and Ayame had red, purple, white and blue respectively and Miroku was in heaven. Or he would have been if they hadn't also chosen to wear wraps. Fortunately for him, they were transparent.   
  
The "manly men" had abandoned the usual business suits and also adopted the "classic beach-bum" look. Rumpled hair, sleepy bedroom eyes and swim trunks that oddly enough matched with the ladies choice of swim wear replaced carefully pressed slacks and impeccable starch-collared shirts.   
  
There was little conversation as they made their way to the hotel restaurant for breakfast other than the "good-natured" ribbing Miroku took as a result of the new addition to his face. After they were seated and placed their orders, they planned out their agenda for that day.  
  
"So Inuyasha, what's the plan?" asked Kagome as she sipped at her mango smoothie.   
  
"You tell me. This is all about what _you_ want after all."

His emphasis on the word "you" did the funniest things to Kagome's stomach.   
  
"Well I did notice a flyer for a carnival…that might be fun. What do you guys think? I mean, it probably is a little childish but hey? We've only got a month. So why not?"

They all nodded their agreement, even Sesshoumaru whom Kagome had expected to hear a complaint from.   
  
After eating breakfast, they walked to the beach which was, literally, waiting for them right outside.

* * *

Sango slathered on the suntan lotion she had brought with her and prepared to relax for the first time in many years. She had just taken off her wrap and stretched out in preparation for a major sunbathing session when she looked up and, instead of seeing blue skies, saw violet eyes that sparkled with some unidentifiable mischief.   
  
Sango, being the intelligent girl she was, did the only thing a lady in that situation would do.

She slapped him.   
  
As Miroku was "frolicking" in the sand, Sango slipped her sunglasses on and went back to her previous position, unwanted thoughts of the man she had just hit to oblivion invading her mind.

* * *

Kouga and Ayame were having a "splash war" near by behaving more like teenagers instead of the confident "mature" adults they'd become. They'd been quite evenly matched before Ayame decided to pull out the "big guns". She swam over to where Kouga was floating with the waves and stopped in front of him, her lips mere inches away from his. He instantly froze; exactly the reaction she'd expected. She put his mouth close to her ear and whispered to him.

"Kouga…how are you feeling?"  
  
He squeaked and when he responded his voice sounded oddly pre-pubescent.  
  
"Umm…j-just fine t-thank you."  
  
Her wicked green eyes were alight with good-humor.  
  
"Really? Because I'm feeling a little…_hot._"

Kouga started sweating. _Has her voice always been so…smoky?  
  
_"I'm just fine thanks!"   
  
Damned squeakiness! 

"Really? You're looking a little peaked. What say I cool you off?"   
  
She hooked her leg around his and brought it back, causing him to fall in face first into the ocean.  
  
Let's just say Kouga was **not** a happy camper.   
  
Two tickle wars later, he called it even and carried a limp-but-giggling Ayame back to shore.

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched the soft sway of Rin's hips as she walked back to their blanket with two ice cream cones. He even found himself talking to some unknown entity as he waited for his "sweet treat".   
  
_Her slightest movements possess delicate grace… like she's walking on flowers and she doesn't want to crush them…_  
  
Well that was oddly poetic.   
  
He had no more time to ponder because Rin had already gotten back and was holding his cone out to him expectantly.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She gave him a sunny smile.  
  
"No problem."  
  
Seeing as how there was nothing else to do, Sesshoumaru resorted to good, old-fashioned small talk.  
  
"How's the practice?"  
  
"It's going quite well actually. I love taking care of children! My receptionist says it's because I think like them."

"Hmmm…"  
  
Rin continued talking and after a while, Sesshoumaru tuned her out. Rin however, knew this and tried to get him back.  
  
"…and that's when I got my sex-change operation…"

Sesshoumaru choked on air.   
  
Rin giggled while rubbing his back.  
  
"I knew you weren't listening and that was the only way I could think of to get your attention."

Sesshoumaru had the decency to blush, something he did almost as rarely as he smiled.   
  
.

.

.

_At least this one keeps me on my toes…_

* * *

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Kagome were having a "civil" conversation on their yellow and green speckled extra-large beach blanket.  
  
"What do you mean it's **my** fault that guy tried to cop a feel?"

"Well if you hadn't been wearing that bathing suit—"

"Oh right! I'm sorry! I mean, who wears bathing suits at the **beach**?"  
  
"Don't you get smart with me!"  
  
"Then stop saying stupid things!"

…

Well as civil as _those_ two can get anyway.

* * *

Later on, after the sunset painted the sky various hues of pink and purple, they agreed to shower and change at the hotel before going to the carnival.  
  
After a few "scuffles", Sango got to the shower first and finished changing in ten minutes. She came out wearing jean capris and a crimson-red baby-tee.

Miroku, looking amazingly recovered from his prior injuries took a little longer but came out in khakis and an indigo loose-fitting shirt with the top three buttons undone revealing a tanned tone chest. Sango almost drooled but caught herself just in time much to Miroku's unending amusement.  
  
"My lady Sango, are you feeling warm? Your face is rather …flushed."

To her horror, Sango felt her face burning **more**.

"No Miroku. And would you please stop calling me "Lady Sango"? These aren't the Feudal Ages anymore!"  
  
"Would that mean you're getting more comfortable with me?"   
  
"Miroku."

"Yes Sango?"

"Get your hand off my ass."

"Must I?"

"YES!"

Sigh.  
  
"Fine."

.

_._

_._

_She didn't hit me! She didn't hit me! Oh yeah. She wants me._

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha had gotten over their earlier argument and were now silently getting ready to leave. Since Inuyasha had gotten to the shower first, he was already dressed (red shirt and black jeans) and was in the process of tying his hair back into a queue.   
  
Kagome came out, her hair still dripping-wet and dressed in a jean skirt that fell to two inches above the knee and a yellow blouse that was short enough to show just a hint of navel. But that little hint of skin and the attractive picture Kagome cut (even if she **did** have wet spots on her blouse) in her outfit was enough to make Inuyasha stare. But first he'd help her dry her hair. Didn't want her getting sick after all.   
  
"Come here Kagome."  
  
She "eeped" and took another step back.   
  
"Calm down. I'm not going to bite…yet."

If anything Kagome looked even more afraid. Inuyasha knew and it amused him to no end.

"Unless of course, you _like_ that sort of thing."  
  
At her muffled whimper, Inuyasha had mercy and laughed.

"Kagome come here. I was just going to help you dry your hair! Does the thought of my touching you seem so unappealing?"  
  
Though the question was made in a teasing light, Kagome could tell he was waiting for her answer with a touch of seriousness. Since she didn't want him to know the truth (_It doesn't. Your touch just makes it easier for me to fall back in love with you and that is something I just can't allow right now)_, she simply evaded the question.

"We'd better hurry up if we want to get there before the lines."  
  
Inuyasha hid a smile. She hadn't said no and she was letting him brush her hair. That would be enough for now.

.

.

.

.

But not for long.

* * *

Kouga and Ayame were downstairs and waiting for the others to meet them. They were dressed in blue and green respectively. Ayame was in a bright blue summer dress and had Kouga's coat around her. Kouga was dressed in a forest green shirt (unbuttoned) with a wifebeater underneath and khaki shorts. They complemented each other perfectly.   
  
Ayame was sitting across from him. Her eyes were directed at the doorway but her mind racing through different thoughts. All centered on one Kouga Ookami. They'd definitely started from where they left off two years ago, having fun and fitting together like (as cliché as it was) lock and key. She wondered what he was thinking about…  
  
However, she lost her "pondering time" when Rin and Sesshoumaru arrived, both in white. Rin, dressed in a white sundress and Sesshoumaru aka "Fluffy" in a wifebeater (silver shirt that matched his hair) and khakis.   
  
Rin started talking with Ayame, the two men with them seemingly comfortable with staying quiet. A few moments later, the other two "couples" were with them. They set out for the first of many "nights on the town".

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry I took so long with this story update guys! I hope it made you smile. There was InuKag fluff! Hoorah for the fluff!   
  
Now for the…

**Review responses!**

**(hands out plushies)**

**AmericanStarryKnight89:** My faithful reviewer! Yes! Cookies and Plushies for you all! Here's some InuKag fluff! Enjoy!

**ChibiKenshin6490:** Indeed. Kagome is quite possessive of "her" man! Bwahahaaaaa! Ok I'm done! I hope you enjoy!

**Why?What?Shutup****:** ::blushes:: thanks a lot! I hope you enjoy the internet plushie and this update!

**Kierra**** Maxwell:** Hehe. We'll have Kagome take him down a notch or two don't worry! I hope you enjoyed!

**eddie4:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
**KHSTennis01: **I hope you liked this update! Enjoy the plushie!  
  
**InuyashaShowFanatic****:** Matchmaking? **Always**. Evil? …**hehe**! Hope you enjoyed!  
  
**itzjustme****: **I hope you liked this chapter! Plushie for you!

Thanks! I had no idea this story and Reason to Stay would be so popular!  
****

**SHAMELESS PLUG ALERT:** my one-shot Playing Pretend seems to be doing well… (hint**hint**)


	10. Part Ten

**Don't Leave  
  
****by bittersweet-memory**

**Insert standard disclaimers here**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

****

**Part Ten**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The fluorescent neon lights were close to blinding as they got to the entrance of the annual Summer Bash. Kagome's eyes took on an evil glow as she considered the matchmaking possibilities in the air. She looked at Sango who was "otherwise occupied" with beating Miroku into the boardwalk after another "accident" ("I swear dear Sango! There was a piece of fluff…"). She sighed. She'd definitely have her work cut out for her with those two. She shifted her gaze to Sesshoumaru and Rin and felt a grin touch her lips. Those two were perfect for each other! Polar opposites. He was frozen snow. She was the summer sunshine. _But judging from the way Rin's been sneaking looks at him, this should be peach-easy…_

Then, there was Kouga and Ayame. They'd no doubt be the easiest to "push". There was obviously some chemistry there. Kouga hadn't even looked at another girl since they'd been at the hotel and Ayame had eyes only for him. Now if he would just wise up and ask her out like a real man…  
  
Kagome was startled out of her evil…erm…_helpful_ planning by the pressure of a warm hand on her shoulder. Inuyasha was obviously getting tired of just standing around.

"Are we gonna stand here all night or what?"

Sango stopped punching, Miroku got up and dusted himself off, Rin and Sesshoumaru stopped sneaking glances at each other while Kouga and Ayame snapped out of their staring frenzy.

"Right."

They bought the tickets and walked in, never noticing the dark haired figure that followed behind them.

* * *

Surprisingly, there weren't that many people there. The majority of those that were, were standing on line for the Haunted House at the other end of the park. Indeed, the "actual" amusement park was very nearly deserted except for the park attendants and ride operators. After getting the obligatory cotton candy and funnel cakes, they tried to decide what to do. Kouga and Miroku wanted to go on the roller coasters. Kagome, Sango and Ayame wanted to stick with the tamer Ferris wheel. Rin wanted the bumper cars. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha didn't really care one way or the other. After much deliberation, the decision was made. Inuyasha raised his voice to be heard over the bickering (some playfully, some not) voices of estrogen and testosterone.  
  
"OK! Here's the deal. It's 8:00 now. We've all got two hours to do whatever we want. We'll meet," Kagome suddenly got nervous at the gleam in his eyes "at the Tunnel of Love at 10:00."

That statement brought on a mixture of reactions. In addition to Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga were grinning wickedly. Ayame was blushing and admiring her sandals. Sango was red, whether from anger or embarrassment no one could tell. Sesshoumaru remained stoic and Rin was smiling brightly. Kagome was angry.  
  
"What the hell gives you the right to make our—"

She was cut off by the pressure of a finger against her lips (déjà vu?).  
Inuyasha turned his warm golden eyes on her.

"Won't you give me a chance? Just for tonight?"  
  
Kagome's eyes softened at the near note of pleading she heard in his voice.

"Of course. Just don't try anything frisky!"

"Who do you think I am? Miroku?"

"…I resent that."

The various groups separated.

Ayame, Kagome and Sango went to the Ferris Wheel, Miroku and Koga went to the nearest roller coaster while Sesshoumaru, Rin and Inuyasha walked to the bumper cars.

* * *

"You take the girls. You will handle the two 'men'."

"You want us to kill 'em?"

"No you incompetents! Just give them a little…taste of the fun they'll have."

"And what about you boss?"

"I'll have my fun later. At the Tunnel."

"Yes sir."

He smiled. Soon she would have everything she'd ever wanted.

Inuyasha didn't stand a chance. He'd have everything Inuyasha ever loved. And then he'd stick around to watch the show.

* * *

Miroku was rapidly turning green. He found himself wondering what in the world had ever drawn him to these "machines of torture" when he was a teenager. As soon as that thought hit, he winced.

_When did I start acting like an old man...?_

He looked over at Kouga, who was shouting his thrill into the air, completely unlike the sober and calculating business man he usually was. They were heading for another loop…

But besides the queasiness that had attacked him, Miroku felt there was something wrong here. Like there was someone watching them…

But that was ridiculous.

Nonetheless, it never hurt to be sure. When the ride was making its second to last climb, he told Kouga about his suspicions.

"Are you crazy? No one knows we're here! Just relax and enjoy tonight—"

He was cut off when a small, thin but apparently sturdy piece of string found its way to his windpipe.

Miroku would have helped him. He really would have.

The rag partially soaked in chloroform that the mysterious assailant placed over his nose and mouth made it rather difficult to speak.

* * *

Kagome, Ayame and Sango were having the time of their lives. Stopping at the top gave Kagome the feeling that they were hanging on a great precipice and just inches off from falling. A great adrenaline rush indeed. All of a sudden, Sango and Ayame froze. It did not go unnoticed.

"What's wrong with you two? You look like you just found out that Josh Hartnett got married."

Ayame answered since Sango still wasn't fully in control.  
  
"I just got a really bad feeling. I don't know what it is…but something big has just happened."

Suddenly, a blaring sound reached their ears and Kagome registered the sound of shouts outside. She walked to the window and looked down, only to see how high up they truly were. The nice man that had been operating the machine seemed to be lying down and Kagome could just barely make out the figures pulling him into an ambulance.

**"This is the park operator. There seems to be something wrong with our Ferris Wheel. Please stay calm and keep yourselves inside your "vehicles" at all times. Our mechanics crew is already on it."**

That seemed to snap Sango out of her stupor. They huddled together on one side and gasped when the car gave a sudden lurch.

A few feet away, at the bottom of the ride, a man dressed in a park maintenance uniform (which was truly ill-fitted) went unnoticed as he escaped the scene.

* * *

Inuyasha was not a happy puppy. First, he'd gone to see what was keeping Kouga and Miroku. He'd been "less than pleased" when he saw his friend dazed and Kouga sporting a raw welt on his throat.

"Damned near killed us up there! If I hadn't been able to choke the bastard…"

Inuyasha didn't even want to finish that thought.  
  
"What the hell happened to Miroku?"

Sesshoumaru answered for him.  
  
"Chloroform. How long was the rag on him?"

"About 10 minutes, give or take a few"

"He'll be fine. But he'll have a hell of a headache when he comes to."

As if to corroborate that statement, some of the light came back into Miroku's eyes.

"I feel like I was just hit by a damned monster truck. What happened?"

"Long story. For now let's find the girls and get out of here."

No sooner had Inuyasha said that then he was "attacked" from behind by an unknown someone. The feel of her, told him it was Kagome and by the sound of it, she was crying. Ayame and Sango weren't doing much better either. He turned around and held her close to him.  
  
"Kagome…what happened?"

"Ferris wheel…stuck on top…sabotaged…"

Ayame and Sango were crying too, but more so. Probably because not only had they just been through such a traumatic incident, they were still suffering from the after-effects of their worrying earlier.

"Let's go home guys. Looks like there won't be a Tunnel of Love tonight. We'll settle all this later."

Rin and Sesshoumaru led the way back to the hotel, the others trailing behind in contemplative silence.

* * *

He chuckled darkly.

_It looks like tonight's fun took too much out of them. No matter. They'll be back. And I'll be ready when they are._

* * *

.

.

.

.

I'm pretty sure you guys know who "he" is! Did you like? There was a fair amount of suspense here.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Review responses**:

**(Gives out Shippo-sized lollipops)**

**Vengeance2love23: **Don't worry. I don't plan on taking this off! I hope you enjoyed!

**itzjustme****:** Thanks! I hope you liked this update!

**luckykittykagome****:** there wasn't much fluff here…Y-Y I hope you liked it anyway!

**miko****-sapphire****:** Enjoy!

**ChibiKenshin6490:** Yes. Their arguments are definitely entertaining!

**BabyGirlLoveInu****: **O.O (blushes) they can't yet! There are still a lot of unresolved issues! And if you're asking about lemons, I don't think I'm putting one in…sorry! But there **will** be lemon-free fluff!

**InuyashaShowFanatic****:** I'm glad you like it! Enjoy the lollipop… the answer to your other question is right above this. (if that's what you mean…I'm really slow on the uptake. hehe)

**animemistress419:** I hope you liked!

**Ceaseless Cloudy Days: **I read your review for this story and "Playing Pretend" and they made me so happy! I'm really glad you liked them! Thank you for putting me on your favorites! I hope you enjoyed the update.

**Why?What?Shutup****: **Enjoy the chapter and the lollipop! 

.

.

.

.

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	11. Part Eleven

**Don't Leave  
  
****by bittersweet-memory**

**Insert standard disclaimers here**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Special noteto** itzjustme…**O.O**…**you're psychic aren't you? You'll see what I mean.

* * *

**Part Eleven**

* * *

. 

.

.

.

.

.  
  
Footsteps echoed down the silent hallway as two figures attempted to sneak their way into a certain blue-eyed, black-haired girl's room. Kagome and Inuyasha were making reservations at the local karaoke bar for tonight. Miroku and Kouga were sleeping and Rin and Sesshoumaru were at the beach, soaking up the last few rays of the day. It was 5:00 now and the plan was for everyone to be downstairs by 7:30, so that gave them about two and a half hours to set up "Operation: Get Back".

"Ayame, could you possibly **make** any more noise? The point of this is for us to be quiet! Inuyasha will kill us if he finds out what we're doing. Not to mention Kagome…"

Sango and her green-eyed companion both shuddered at what would happen if _Kagome_ caught them.  
  
"All right I'll be quiet! Not that it matters. Remember? Kagome said she and Inuyasha were gonna check the place out first. They won't be in their room 'til we all get back later. So we've got all the time in the world."

Sango paused for a moment in her sneaking.

"Do they even need this anymore? I mean, remember Kagome at the carnival? She was all over him."

"Yeah but she apologized a million times for 'pouncing' on him the next day. Inuyasha didn't look very happy about that."

"Who can blame him? The first little sliver of progress he's made and she apologized for it."

"True. Exactly why we must assist them! As her best friends, it's our job to make sure she doesn't let the 'man of her dreams' get away."

"Right. So you've got everything?"

"I've got the chocolate and the lingerie. You've got the aphrodisiacs and the Dom?"

"Yep."

"So we're all set."

"Yep."

They opened the door with the key they'd "borrowed" from Kagome earlier that day, claiming that they wanted to take a look at her clothes and pick tops out from her "endless selection". Kagome, being the kind and generous friend she was, thought nothing of it and handed the key over willingly, never suspecting for a minute that she'd ever regret her decision.

.

.

.

Poor, poor girl.

* * *

At 7:30 on the dot, Inuyasha and Kagome were in the lobby, waiting for their friends to come down. The silence was awkward, the tension thick. Kagome alternated between twirling her hair around her finger and looking at her nails. She started thinking about the other night, when she'd hugged Inuyasha from behind, and felt the most comfortable she had with a man since…since… 

_Ever._

It scared the hell out of her. How was she supposed to get over him? How was she ever supposed to be happy with someone else if he would forever be her source of comparison? Did she even _want_ anyone else anymore? She was so confused.

She looked up and was startled to find that his intense golden-gaze was riveted on her. She almost shivered at the look of intense desire in his eyes. The world could have stopped turning and Kagome would never know it; she was so hooked on his eyes. Luckily, (or unluckily, depends on whom one asks) destiny intervened before Inuyasha and Kagome were arrested for public nudity.  
  
"Are we interrupting?"

Inuyasha cursed and tore his gaze from Kagome (who was blushing furiously) to the smiling violet-eyed man smirking down at him. Damn Miroku! Sango wasn't exactly helping the situation with the giggles she tried (and failed) to stifle.

"Shut up. Where are the others?"

Miroku stopped, but only because Kagome looked like she was in danger of passing out from all the blood rushing to her head.

"Kouga and Ayame are still getting ready. Sesshoumaru and Rin—"

"Are here. Hello, pup."

Inuyasha growled at the hated childhood nickname.

"Nice to see you too Fluffy."

Kagome, who had since recovered from her "discoloration", smiled warmly at Rin.

"Hello Rin, Sesshoumaru. Did you have fun on the beach today?"

Rin giggled.

"Yes we did. But Sesshoumaru here was making the strangest sounds all day. He kept purring. Oh! And I met this nice boy named Hojo who wanted to take me out tonight but I told him about our plans. He said he'd try to meet us there. Isn't that great? That means you all can meet him!"

Miroku and Inuyasha noticed the tint of red that had sneaked into Sesshoumaru's eyes and switched to a safer topic.  
  
The singing.

"So Fluffy, what do you plan on serenading us all with tonight?"

The subtle shift worked. The red disappeared and the stoic mask was back in place along with the drop-dead sexy smirk.

"Hn. You'll all see soon enough. You will bow down to the Karaoke god that is me."

Kagome, Rin and Sango gaped at him in shock. This was really quite odd. Inuyasha and Miroku weren't surprised in the least by his comment, which meant that this was not unusual. Inuyasha's eyes took on a competitive glint.

"How about we make this interesting?"

"How so brother?"

"I'll bet that I sing better than you tonight. Kouga, Miroku and Sango will be our judges."

Kagome was a bit offended.

"Why them? Why not me?"

Inuyasha looked at her in an infuriatingly patronizing fashion.

"Well it's pretty obvious who you'd vote for. I want Fluffy to have a fair shot at winning after all."

Somewhere in Inuyasha's decidedly male brain, a switch was flipped and he suddenly realized that he should not have said that. No indeed. Definitely not wise. However, Inuyasha was male and therefore he didn't know any better.

Miroku and even Sesshoumaru took a step back. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and tip-toed so her face was almost even with his. She looked at his lips and licked her own in a decidedly seductive fashion. Still Inuyasha didn't hear the warning bells. She pushed up 'til their lips were a hairsbreadth apart…

And calmly slapped him.

Sango and Rin winced and left to get him ice. Miroku and Fluffy were shaking their heads. Did Inuyasha know **nothing** about women's behavior?

Kagome walked to Sesshoumaru and told him that she too would be one of the judges for the karaoke contest.

Inuyasha was furious.

"You…_wench_._"_

The smoke was practically flying out of her ears and her eyes held an angry challenge. But she didn't acknowledge him. She'd be damned if she answered to anything other than her name.

Miroku saw the tension escalating and scrambled to calm the "battle combatants".

"Come on now you two! You're adults! Not hormonal teenagers! Please act like it."

Kagome pouted petulantly, sticking out her lower lip in an extremely erotic manner (at least to Inuyasha).

"Inuyasha, what are the stakes for this bet?"

His eyes slowly moved from Kagome's bottom lip to Miroku's amused gaze. Then he began to wonder. _What would be a good enough punishment?_

Miroku saw his indecision and smiled widely. Perhaps this could be more entertaining than he first thought…

"How about, the loser has to be the winner's slave for the rest of our stay here?"

Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow at the suggestion. The faintest hint of amusement danced in his eyes and he turned to Kagome.

"Fine. But just to make it even more interesting, if I win…Kagome can have my prize. It would be quite amusing, to say the least."

Said girl smiled at Sesshoumaru and before he could protest, gave him a chaste peck on the cheek.

Rin was upset.

Sesshoumaru looked dazed.

Kagome was oblivious.

Inuyasha was fuming.

Sango was silently smiling.

Miroku was grinning perversely.

Kouga and Ayame were confused when they came down ten minutes later at 8:00 and saw their companions were in various stages of (in their opinion) madness.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

They got to Kyo's Karaoke ten minutes before their reservation ran out. The private room Inuyasha had asked for was furbished with a mini-bar, which they used to serve themselves. 

After everyone had their fair share (two each), the contest began. The judges decided that the brothers would be awarded one point for choice of song, three points for proper key, and five points for the stage presence. But Kagome had one last interruption.

"Hey guys… why should it just be those two competing? I say, we have a battle of the sexes. The girls will definitely score better than the guys."

Miroku grinned, shook his head and replied in a chiding manner.  
  
"Oh Lady Kagome, I'm afraid I'll have to disagree with you there."

"Keh. Yeah right. You're all just a bunch of tone-deaf sirens."

_Guess who that was…_

Sango, Ayame, Kagome and Rin were angry. Miroku, Kouga, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were unimpressed. The battle sparks were flying between their eyes. Finally, Kagome sealed the deal.

"Fine! It's settled. The machine will be the judge. We'll worry about the punishment **after** we win, right ladies?"

"Right."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Sango spoke up, a devilish look in her eyes.

"The last performance will have to be a group one! It'll be worth twice as much as the solo performances. Deal?"

Miroku chuckled wryly.

"Lady Sango, please don't be too angry when I have to order you around."

"Please! Spare me…"

"You too Ayame. I don't want to hear any complaints about me being too hard on you."

"You're going down wimpy wolf!"

Rin turned a surprisingly evil looking smirk at Sesshoumaru, who would have whimpered had he not been the kind of proud man he was.

"Fluffy…I'm going to enjoy the next two weeks."

Fluffy…er…Sesshoumaru regained his composure and fixed her with his iciest glare. He **was not** amused.

"Hn. We'll see."

The stage was set.

.

It would be a battle of karaoke.

.

The stakes: pride.

.

The prize: sweet torture.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you enjoyed this installment.**

**wait**** 'til you see the songs they sing….**

**Review responses next chapter**!

'til then, **R&R.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks!**


	12. Part Twelve

**Don't Leave  
  
****by bittersweet-memory**

**I don't own Inuyasha or the following songs that I have used in this chapter…humph.**

**Feels Like Home  
Someday, Someway, Somehow  
Foolish Heart**

**These songs all belong to their respective owners. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Hello! All the nice reviews made me happy so I decided to update sooner than expected!

Hopefully you enjoy this chapter. I wanted for them to sing songs that weren't so cliché. Enjoy and don't forget to R&R

**_bold_****_ italicized_**_ words are song lyrics unless otherwise indicated_

* * *

**Part Twelve**

* * *

. 

.

.

.

Another round of drinks was taken in by the eight friends as they tried to decide what songs they would sing. Finally, after everyone was thoroughly smashed, Kagome spoke up.

"All right boys, you ready to lose?"

Inuyasha smirked and looked so good doing it that Kagome almost pounced.

**Almost**.

"Bring it wenches. I'd say ladies first but considering I don't see any around, we'll settle for you Kaggie-dearest."

Kagome sauntered over to where Inuyasha was sitting by himself. She brought her drink (which in another time and place, Inuyasha would have known to be a bad thing but he was too busy watching the way her hips moved from side to side) with her and placed it on the table. She perched herself next to him, making sure he could see her legs swinging below her. His mouth went dry at the sight. She placed a hand on his chest, leaned over so her blouse lowered a bit…

And splashed him with the drink.

"Just for that Inuyasha, this one's for you."

However, when she turned to look at him, the look in her eyes didn't speak of retribution or revenge. There was an emotion there that was unidentifiable. Not love, but something like…

_Anxiety_?

It made Inuyasha wonder what song she'd picked for him. It didn't help that Ayame and Sango were eyeing him with knowing smiles on their faces.

She walked up to the makeshift stage amid drunken giggles from Miroku and Kouga at the sight of a flustered Inuyasha. Rin was admiring Kagome's "technique". The other two were whispering about something unknown to everyone but themselves (although, he noticed that they snuck surreptitious glances at him every time they thought he wasn't looking). Sesshoumaru was looking bored.

She set up her microphone and after selecting her song, waited for it to begin. The soft, lilting notes of a classic love song filtered through the air as Inuyasha stared transfixed at the sound of Kagome's voice.

**_Foolish heart…._**

****

**_I need a love that grows  
_****_I don't want it unless I know  
_****_With each passing hour  
_****_Someone somehow_**  
**_Will be there,  
_****_ready to share...  
_****_  
_****_I need a love that's strong  
_****_I'm so tired of being alone  
_****_But will my lonely heart play the part  
_****_Of the fool again  
_****_Before I begin  
  
_********_Foolish heart,  
hear me calling  
_****_Stop before you start falling  
_****_Foolish heart, heed my warning  
_****_You've been wrong before  
_****_Don't be wrong anymore_**

**_I'm feeling that feeling again  
_****_And I'm back in the game  
I can't seem to win  
_****_Love's knocking on the door  
_****_Of my heart once more  
_****_Think I'll let her in...  
_****_But before I begin  
  
_********_Foolish heart, hear me calling  
_****_Stop before you start falling  
_****_Foolish heart, heed my warning  
_****_You've been wrong before  
_****_Don't be wrong anymore  
  
_**She took a deep breath before starting up again.  
**_  
Foolish, foolish heart  
_****_You've been wrong before  
_****_Don't be wrong anymore...  
_****_Foolish heart, hear me calling  
_****_Stop before you start falling  
_****_Foolish heart, heed my warning  
_****_You've been wrong before_**

**_Don't be wrong anymore…_**

As the song's final bars drifted through the air, Kagome took her bow and went to her seat, cheeks unusually red. The machine rang a little ditty before proclaiming that Kagome's voice ranked a 90. Inuyasha was still staring at the empty stage. Miroku decided he wanted to go next. Sango muttered a few choice words ("…bet he's singing that song about big butts…"). Miroku walked, unperturbed and made his own selection. His eyes, like Kagome's were fixed on one person. And that person was Sango. He'd show her through song, dammit. He'd tell her he was sorry. The familiar sound of his trademark song for the last few years drifted to his ears and he tested the mic before starting. After making sure there would be no negative feedback (from people and audio tool alike), he began, never taking his eyes off of Sango.

**_I tried to pull myself together  
_****_One lie tore us apart  
_****_We left so many words unspoken  
_****_You walked away with my heart  
_********_And I cried, I cried  
_****_Heaven knows how much I cried  
_****_Could you find the strength within you  
_****_to_****_ give me one more try?  
  
_********_If I called you  
would you  
believe what I have to say?  
_****_And if I saw you  
would you  
_****_turn and walk away?  
_****_If I had my way girl  
_****_You'd be with me right now  
_****_Someday, someway, somehow  
_****_Someday, someway, somehow  
  
_********_I thought I could go on without you  
_****_Guess what? - I was so wrong  
_****_And I realize how much I really love you  
_****_And it's been far too long_**  
  
The look in his eyes was repentant and Sango almost melted into the floor. How in the world was she supposed to respond? Could she really believe his words?  
  
**_I know you cried, you cried  
_****_Heaven knows how much you cried  
_****_But can you find the strength within you  
_****_To give me one more try?  
_********_  
If I called you  
would you  
believe what I have to say?  
_****_And if I saw you  
would you  
turn and walk away?  
_********_If I had my way girl  
_****_You'd be with me right now  
_****_Someday, someway, somehow_**

******_So c'mon,  
_****_Don't I get my one mistake?  
_****_Let's forget about yesterday.  
_****_For tomorrow  
I know we found  
_****_What's at the end of the rainbow?  
_****_And it's meant be, it's meant to be  
_********_If I called you  
would you believe what  
I have to say?  
_****_And if I saw you  
would you  
turn and walk away?  
_********_If I had my way girl  
_****_You'd be with me right now_**  
**_Someday, someway, somehow_**

**_Someday, someway, somehow_**

The machine scored him an 90, but he wasn't looking. All of his attention was on Sango. Sango, who had her head down, hair hiding her beautiful brown eyes from the room. He wondered what she was thinking. Kagome was at her side, and after making sure Sango was ok, Ayame was at the stage. She, unlike the previous two performers didn't keep her eyes on any one man but instead, swept her intense green eyes over the whole room. After making her song choice, she walked to the microphone, unhooked it from the stand and began her song. The piano music was calming and soothing, but nothing compared to the angelic quality of Ayame's voice. Everyone knew whom it was for. Kouga suddenly wondered why all of the room's occupants (minus Sango) were looking at him.

Honestly, some men are so **dense**.

**_Something in your eyes  
makes me want to lose myself  
_****_Makes me want to lose myself  
in your arms_**

**_There's something in your voice  
_****_Makes my heart beat fast  
_****_Hope this feeling lasts t  
he rest of my life  
_********_If you knew  
how lonely my life has been  
_****_And how long I've been so alone  
  
_****_If you knew  
how I wanted  
someone to come along  
_****_And change my life the way you've done  
  
_********_It feels like home to me  
_****_It feels like home to me  
_****_It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from  
  
_********_It feels like home to me  
_****_It feels like home to me  
_****_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
  
_********_A window breaks down a long dark street  
_****_And a siren wails in the night  
_****_But I'm all right  
'cause I have you here with me  
_****_And I can almost see through the dark  
there is light  
_********_  
If you knew how much this moment means to me  
_****_And how long  
I've waited for your touch  
_****_If you knew how happy  
you are making me  
_****_I never thought that  
I'd love anyone  
so much  
  
_********_It feels like home to me  
_****_It feels like home to me  
_****_It feels like I'm all the way back  
where I come from  
_********_  
It feels like home to me  
_****_It feels like home to me  
_****_It feels like I'm all the way back  
where I belong  
  
_****_It feels like  
I'm all the way back  
where I belong_**

The machine gave her the perfect score and she bowed politely, taking her credit and walked to Sango, who had stopped "thinking" long enough to cheer for her friend. Kouga was still clueless.

Everyone however, seemed to quiet when Sesshoumaru declared that he would go next.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Reviews are appreciated!  
  
I'm sorry. I've decided to hold the **responses** 'til the end of the "karaoke arc".  
  
I promise there will be much plushy and bishie-giving!!  
  
I love all of my beautiful reviewers!


	13. Part Thirteen

**Don't Leave  
  
****by bittersweet-memory**

**I don't own Inuyasha or the following songs that I have used in this chapter…humph.**

**These songs all belong to their respective owners. **

**Kryptonite  
Hit Me Baby (One More Time)  
I Don't Wanna fall In Love  
Stupid Cupid**

**I also do not own 7UP.**

**_bold_****_ italicized_**_ words are song lyrics unless otherwise indicated_

To **CeaselessCloudyDays** don't worry about sounding like a ...bad lady! You didn't! That was constructive criticism and I thank you for giving it to me. I hope that last chapter didn't make you sick of the entire story. I also hope you and everyone else that's reading this enjoys this chapter!

With that said, here it comes! It is a tad **longer** than my past chapters.

* * *

**Part Thirteen**

* * *

. 

.

.

.

.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes burned with a passion he very rarely exhibited. Hell, most of the time, he was a virtual iceberg. But at the moment, his gaze was fixated on the makeshift stage and the lone karaoke machine on it. The men, used to his unusual fixation with the amusing pastime merely rolled their eyes and sat down. Kagome and the other girls were quite curious as to what his song selection would be. Sango had blotted away most of her tears and recovered her composure. Ayame was still smiling to herself over her perfect score, confident that the girls would take the prize. Rin on the other hand was watching him with a quiet intensity. She had grown quite ..._fond_ of him over the past few days. His quiet demeanor toned down her rather overly-vivacious personality and she could tell that she was starting to thaw through his cold one. Why, given the right circumstances, she might even start to...

Nah.

Sesshoumaru stood stock-still as he waited for the opening keys of his song. 3 Doors Down's Kryptonite flowed from the speakers as he began his song. It was jaded and cynical. The kind of song that man who was world-weary would sing. And from the limited information he had offered her, Rin knew three things. One that he had basically raised himself because his father was working and his stepmother was too busy trying to play matchmaker for him and Inuyasha to worry about little things like nurturing. Two, his previous flings had always been money-hungry barracudas. And three, he had never been serious about any girl. Ever. Period. He had "flavors of the week" but he never deluded himself into thinking he'd fall in love with any of them. They were too frigid. "Too much like him", he had said. Her heart went out to him, which she supposed was rather foolish. Here was a man who had never wanted for anything in his life. He was wealthy, handsome and apparently intelligent if he had managed to keep the business his father had left him AND expand it. She came from a home where her parents worked hard to support her until they died when she was eight years old. Then she had been adopted by a kind couple who hadn't been able to have their own children. They lived comfortably but never lavishly. But more importantly, they had loved her. And she was feeling sorry for a man like Sesshoumaru.

_Foolish._

But then again, maybe not. The song he'd picked said a lot. He'd no doubt seen much of the world and he didn't like it. Rin couldn't help but want to show him the good side of life since he'd apparently already lived through the loneliness of the bad. Something made her want to reach out and make him smile. She mentally shot down her foolish thoughts. He didn't need her! He was perfectly happy being alone. He'd said so himself earlier when they were at the beach. But still...

**_I took a walk around the world  
To ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah  
I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be  
Something to do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end  
If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
You called me strong, you called me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times  
I never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head,  
If not for me then you would be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground  
If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah  
If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
Holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite_**

Inuyasha, Kouga and Miroku looked on in boredom as Sesshoumaru finished his song. They had no doubt who would be punished tonight. The machine only confirmed what they already knew: Sesshoumaru would get a perfect score as always and then they would have something to gloat over. Kouga looked over at Ayame who was staring at Sesshoumaru with a look of awe etched on her face and fought down a stab of jealousy. She was only supposed to look at **him** that way! Well there was only one way to settle this! He'd just have to go next!

They clapped politely as he got off stage, the tension that was previously in the room evaporating as Kouga swaggered up to the stage. Ayame could just barely hold in the giggles, but she did smirk. So, he thought they were going to win... She'd fix him. If she knew one thing about Kouga, it was the immenseness of his pride. Honestly, it was a surprise his head didn't float away...

"Hey Kouga! I bet you're too chicken to sing a song that I pick out for you!"

He stopped mid-step and turned around, a look of fierce competition in his eyes. Miroku sighed. This was going to cost them. Kouga was never one to resist a challenge and judging by the way her green eyes were gleaming, he could tell Ayame knew. His "manly pride" would no doubt poke out its ugly head and screw them all over.

"Bring it on Ayame! I'm no coward!"

Inuyasha stomped his way over to Kouga and bopped him on the head.

"You idiot! She's trying to get to you! Don't make it easy for them to win!"

Kagome, sensing that Ayame was going to need her help stepped in. With her most innocent smile and puppy-dog eyes, she turned to Inuyasha.

"Why Inuyasha! We would _never_ take advantage of Kouga's ego just to win this contest! Just trust us ok?"

Inwardly, Kagome cringed. She'd never been the simpering kind of girl that most men found attractive. But if they won the bet, the possibilities were endless.

Ayame and Kouga were locked in an old-fashioned stare-down. Sango walked over to the pair and broke them apart. She turned to Ayame.

"Just pick the song so the humiliation can commence."

Miroku was relieved that her melancholic mood seemed to have gone away and like the opportunistic man he was, took advantage of it.

_Rubba-dub-dubby__._****_Grope. Grope._

_Slap. Slap. Slappity-slap-slap._

"PERVERT!"

Kouga was still looking at Ayame with a smirk on his face, silently daring her to "do her worst".

And who was she to deny his request?

"Sing Britney Spears."

Gulp. "What?"

"You heard me."

Pinch. Gulp.

"One More Time."

Silence reigned over the private room for about one full minute before the full impact of what Ayame had just said hit.

Then there was laughter. Loud, raucous laughter. And one indignant squeak, before Kouga remembered his previous boast. He **would** get through this. Then, he would relish Ayame's torture.

"Fine. Start up the music."

Amid guffaws and giggles from his so-called friends, Kouga walked, head held high as if going to his execution and took his place on stage.

**_Oh baby, baby  
_****_Oh baby, baby  
_****_Oh baby, baby_**

**_How was I supposed to know  
_****_That something wasn't right here  
_****_Oh baby baby  
_****_I shouldn't have let you go  
_****_And now you're out of sight, yeah  
_****_  
Show me, how you want it to be  
_****_Tell me baby  
_****_'Cause I need to know now what we've got_**

******_[CHORUS:]_**

**_My loneliness is killing me  
_****_I must confess, I still believe  
_****_When I'm not with you  
_****_I lose my mind  
_****_Give me a sign  
_****_Hit me baby one more time  
_****_  
Oh baby, baby  
_****_The reason I breathe is you  
_****_Boy you got me blinded  
_****_Oh baby, baby  
_****_There's nothing that  
_****_I wouldn't do  
_****_That's not the way  
_****_I planned it_**

**_Show me,  
how you want it to be  
_****_Tell me baby  
_****_'Cause I need to know now what we've got_**

****By now, Ayame was doing everything she could to restrain herself from rolling on the floor. Inuyasha however, had no such qualms.

******_[Repeat CHORUS]_**

******_Oh baby, baby  
_****_Oh baby, baby  
_****_Ah, yeah, yeah  
_****_Oh baby, baby  
_****_How was I supposed to know?  
_****_Oh pretty baby  
_****_I shouldn't have let you go  
_**

**_I must confess, that my loneliness  
_****_Is killing me now  
_****_Don't you know I still believe?  
_****_That you will be here  
_****_And give me a sign  
_****_Hit me baby one more time  
_****_  
[Repeat CHORUS]_**

******_I must confess that my loneliness  
_****_Is killing me now  
_****_Don't you know I still believe?  
_****_That you will be here  
_****_And give me a sign  
_****_Hit me baby one more time_**

He walked off stage amid catcalls and waited for his score. The machine rated his performance worthy of a 95. He didn't know whether to be disturbed or pleased, so he settled for the happy medium.

_Cocky_.

Sango insisted she go next. She'd already selected her song and she hoped the person she was singing for understood its meaning. When Kagome heard the first few notes, she gasped softly. This was the song she listened during the first few months of her separation from Inuyasha. The lyrics were sad but hopeful. Cynically idealistic. Hearing them coming from Sango was a bit unnerving, considering the brave front she always put on. But what happened with Miroku was one of her few tender spots and Kagome figured that warranted a sad song or two. So she just sat back and watched Sango work her magic.

**_Who needs to feel that way?  
_****_Who needs those words to say?  
_****_Who wants to give their hearts?  
_****_To watch it fade away.  
_****_'Cause I've made up my mind  
_****_I didn't wanna know,  
_****_why should I find a love  
_****_That isn't here to stay?  
  
_****_I wasn't waiting  
_****_until you came along,  
_****_And now I need you  
_****_to tell me where my heart belongs but_**

******_(Chorus)_**

**_I don't wanna fall in love,  
_****_til I fall in love with you  
_****_And you showed me what my heart already knew.  
_****_I don't wanna fall in love,  
_****_til_****_ I know the love is true  
_****_'Cause I need ('cause I need)  
_****_you to feel the way I do,  
_****_When I give my heart to you_**

******__**

**_I've seen the tears they cried,  
_****_when it's time for goodbye  
_****_I didn't wanna be  
_****_the one who's asking why  
_****_I didn't think that _****_I  
_****_would ever feel so strong,  
_****_But now I know  
_****_that I was wrong  
_****_  
I don't wanna fall in love,  
_****_til I fall in love with you  
_****_And you showed me what my heart already knew.  
_****_I don't wanna fall in love,  
_****_til I know the love is true  
_****_'Cause I need ('cause I need)  
_****_you to feel the way I do,  
_****_When I give my heart to you_**

******_Now I believe it's worth the chance  
_****_To find a love that lasts  
_****_For all my life  
_****_Give me a sign so I  
_****_will always know this love is right.  
_****_This love is right..._**

******_But I don't wanna fall in love (don't wanna fall in love)_****_'  
_****_Til I fall in love with you  
_****_And you showed me what my heart already knew (What my heart already knew)  
_****_I don't wanna fall in love (don't wanna fall in love, no)  
_****_Til I know the love is true  
_****_'_****_Cause I need  
_****_you to feel the way I do  
_****_When I give my heart to you  
_****_But I don't wanna fall in love  
_****_Til I fall in love with you  
_****_And you showed me what my heart already knew  
_****_  
I don't wanna fall in love (don't wanna fall in love)  
_****_Til I know the love is true  
_****_Cause I need to you to feel the way I do  
_****_When I give my heart to you..._**

**_When I give my heart to you..._**

The way Sango sang it, with such obvious emotion more than justified her score. Ayame wiped away a few tears as she finished the song. She certainly deserved her 98. The words described how she felt perfectly. She didn't want to risk her heart on someone. Was it so wrong to want a sure thing in love? People talked of love being worth the risk of rejection all the time, but this was her second time around with Kouga. She was falling for him all over again.

And it scared the hell out of her.

* * *

Inuyasha announced that he would go next. His eyes searched for Kagome's wondering if she'd realize that he was singing for her. He had racked his brain all day, thinking of the perfect song to tell her how he felt. He knew he was far from romantic. Quite the opposite really. In the office, he was pure-business, the fire to his brother's mask of ice. Hot-headed and brash, he'd sooner make a woman cry then stop her. He usually left the smooth-talking to Miroku or Kouga. Hell, even his brother had more finesse then he did. But this was Kagome. And for her, he'd do anything. Up to and including embarrassing himself in front of their friends. She was worth it. And he hoped that he could prove it. 

Kagome watched Inuyasha walk up to the stage with a mixture of anticipation and apprehension. Ego aside, she knew that the song he was about to sing was dedicated to her. She was curious to see which one he'd pick and listen for the message in it. She wasn't disappointed.

**_Listen...  
_****_Baby can you put them bags down,  
_****_Just wait hold on for a minute?  
_****_Gotta say a couple things before you go,  
_****_Even though I know that we're finished.  
_****_I don't want you to leave without knowing,  
_****_Just where I'm coming from, babe.  
_****_J_****_ust wanna say  
_****_I made a big mistake,  
_****_and_****_ now I gotta face the fact that I.._**

******_Should been a better man,  
_****_The kind of man that you needed.  
_****_Woulda been better off,  
_****_if_****_ I'd done right by you.  
_****_Coulda done this,  
_****_coulda done that,  
_****_but  
_****_I know I can't go back,  
_****_'cause now it's just too late_****_,  
_****_I'm saying shoulda, woulda, coulda._**

****

Yeah

******_I can tell by the look on your face,  
_****_You ain't trying to hear what I'm saying.  
_****_Maybe you done heard all of this before too,  
_****_Girl this ain't no game that I'm playin.  
_****_This may be the last chance I'll ever have,  
_****_To talk to you before you go.  
_****_So I gotta say,  
_****_I made a big mistake.  
_****_Girl you know it's killing me, that I..._**

**_Should been a better man,  
_****_The kind of man that you needed.  
_****_Woulda been better off,  
_****_If I'd done right by you.  
_****_Coulda done this,  
_****_and I coulda done that,  
_****_but I know I can't go back.  
_****_Cause now it's just too late,  
_****_I_****_'m saying shoulda, woulda, coulda._**

**_Yeah_**

The whole time he sang, his eyes never left hers. Kagome mentally recounted the reasons she **shouldn't** give in to him.

He cheated on her. With her sister.

_But in his defense, he was drugged and she already knew it was staged..._

He's rude, cocky and arrogant.

_So are all other human beings with the XY chromosome..._

...

_So why was she not forgiving him again?_

When her thoughts took a sudden wistful turn, Kagome's common sense finally woke up. The reason she wasn't with him now was because of what he had said so long ago. He didn't believe in love. She'd spend her whole life searching for it if she had to. She didn't want to be with him if she wasn't absolutely sure that he wanted her just as much. Call it a weak argument, but in games of the heart, Kagome believed it was all or nothing. She didn't want the kind of relationship they had when they were first married. Sex was nice but love was everything. But still, she had promised to give him a month. She was really, more than willing to fall in love with him. It was all up to him whether she did.

******_I should have done my best to love you, b_****_aby.  
_****_I should have placed  
_****_no one above you.  
_****_And now it's killing me more than you know,  
_****_Letting you go.  
_****_That's why I…_**

**_Girl I know that I shoulda…  
_****_Coulda been a better man to you baby.  
_****_Shoulda been there for you_****_,  
_****_every time you needed me,  
_****_every time you called me.  
_****_And you that coulda done this,  
_****_coulda done that – yeah,  
_****_But know I can't go back baby.  
_****_All I need to know is,  
_****_girl all I need to know is,  
_****_Do you still love me like you used to, baby.  
_****_All the things I could have done,  
_****_All the things I should have done,  
_****_Saying shoulda, woulda, coulda, yeah…  
_****__**

**_Coulda been a better man to you baby…_****__**

The machine gave him a 90. Kouga and Ayame were still glaring daggers at each other, silently battling out the winners of the bet before the contest even ended. Sango and Rin clapped politely. Sesshoumaru looked indifferent and Miroku waggled his eyebrows in a decidedly roguish fashion as he mouthed "sweet-talker" over and over again. He should have been pleased. But he wasn't. He needed to see what Kagome was thinking. When he looked in her blue eyes, he saw a myriad of emotions. Sadness, anger, hurt and finally, resignation. He wondered what she was thinking.

Rin, seeing that everyone needed a "pick-me-up" vowed to make them all smile. She chose an upbeat, happy song that lacked the heavy emotional baggage of the other performers. A smile lit her face as she thought of the perfect one to pick up the mood. It was light-hearted and silly, but still easy enough that she could "wing it". Her voice was almost child-like, not so much in pitch but in her intonation. She would definitely use it to her advantage when she sang this song. Even the lyrics were a bit immature for her 25 years, but if it did the job then who was she to complain? Even now, as the music started up, she could see Kagome regain her normal cheerful smile and even Sango's eyes started to light up in mirth. The tune of the song was almost silly.

**_Stupid Cupid you're a real mean guy  
_****_I'd like to clip your wings so you can't fly  
_****_I am in love and it's a crying shame  
_****_And I know that you're the one to blame  
_****_Hey hey set me free  
_****_Stupid Cupid stop picking on me_**

**_I can't do my homework and I can't think straight  
_****_I meet him every morning about half a past eight  
_****_I'm acting like a lovesick fool  
_****_You've even got me carrying his books to school  
_****_Hey hey set me free  
_****_Stupid Cupid stop picking on me_**

**_You mixed me up for good right from the very start  
_****_Hey go play Robin Hood  
_****_With somebody else's heart  
_****_You got me jumping like a crazy clown  
_****_And I don't feature what your putting down  
_****_Since I kissed his loving lips of wine  
_****_The thing that bothers me is that I like it fine  
_****_Hey hey set me free  
_****_Stupid Cupid stop picking on me_**

******_You got me jumping like a crazy clown  
_****_And I don't feature what your putting down  
_****_Since I kissed his loving lips of wine  
_****_The thing that bothers me is that I like it fine  
_****_Hey hey set me free  
_****_Stupid Cupid stop picking on me  
_****_Hey Hey set me free  
_****_Stupid Cupid stop picking on me_**

**_Stupid cupid  
_****_Stupid cupid  
_****_Stupid cupid  
_****_Stupid cupid  
_****_Stupid cupid  
_****_Stupid cupid  
_****_Stupid cupid  
_****_Stupid cupid_**

****

Rin finished with a bow, applause and 94. She turned to Sesshoumaru to see his reaction and was pleased to see a small ghost of a smile playing about his lips. No doubt none of his old girlfriends had ever sung a song like that in public!

Sango checked the clock and almost fell out of his chair when he realized it was 11:00. She hissed at Ayame and pulled her away from the group so they could talk.

"Ayame! I know you're having fun flirting with Kouga in there but it's getting kind of late. We've gotta get back to the hotel if we want Operation: Get Back to work."

"Wait a second. What do you mean 'late'? Like you said, it's only 11."

Sango rolled her eyes in obvious irritation.

"Well yeah but it's not gonna be as effective (not to mention as **amusing**) if Kagome and Inuyasha are too sleepy to notice what we've done right?"

Green eyes widened in realization.

"Oh yeah! Good point. So what are we going to do? We've still got that group performance."

"Well why don't you suggest we finish up the contest at the beach tomorrow?"

"We're gonna sing karaoke on the beach?"

"NO! We'll settle it some other way, like volleyball or something."

"All right then. But why me?"

"Because everyone will just assume that you're doing it to see Kouga in his swim trunks again and it won't be suspicious."

"...Right."

They walked back in to the club with angelic smiles on their faces.

That was when Kagome knew something was up.

She got even more worried when Sango and Ayame suggested they finish the contest with a volleyball game on the beach. They wouldn't skip out on a group performance if there wasn't something else going on. The way the score was now, the boys were at a combined score of 375 and the girls were slightly better at 382. Miroku and Kouga demanded a recount. Kagome looked smugly at Inuyasha who snorted in "manly" frustration, all traces of the soulful man who sang earlier gone. Sesshoumaru didn't care how they finished it; he was satisfied to have been scored perfect on the machine. Rin was happy to settle the score any way they could so she didn't mind the sudden shift. In the end, after Kouga and Miroku had been "worn down"(yelling and slapping respectively), it was decided that tomorrow, at the beach at noon sharp, there would be a boys versus girl volleyball game to decide the winners. For now, they decided to go back to the hotel to go to sleep. Ayame gave Sango a surreptitious "look" before going ahead with Phase 1A. They had both been carrying around a can on 7UP for this exact purpose. On the way to the door, they "accidentally" bumped into Kagome and Inuyasha, spilling soda all over their clothing.

.

.

.

.

.

Little did Kagome realize...

* * *

"'Night guys, see you tomorrow!" 

Sango smothered a small smile at the look of ignorance on her best friend's face.

Let the games begin...

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha entered the room too tired to do anything but change and go to sleep. Inuyasha told her he would be back; Sango and Ayame were in Sango's room and he was going to take his shower in Kouga's. She took advantage of his absence and ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower before bed. When she had finished she checked to see if Inuyasha was there yet, wrapped a towel around herself and stepped into the room. She walked to her dresser to get something to change into. That was when she saw it. 

And screamed.

Inuyasha heard her voice and instantly ran (still dripping wet) clad in only a towel around his waist, to see what happened.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

She gestured wildly at the closed drawer with a look of shock.

"Is there something in there?"

He must have said something because in that instant, Kagome's voice came back with a vengeance.

"No! There's NOTHING in there! That's exactly the problem! I have no clothes!"

Inuyasha's mouth opened and closed like a fish's before he snapped out of it and opened the other drawers.

"Damn it! Mine are gone too!"

"Who the hell would steal our clothes? And why?"

Kagome's jaw ticked. _Sango and Ayame..._

She looked in her suitcase to find that she was wrong. They had indeed left her clothing. If it could be called that. She pulled out a lacy red "something" that was barely enough to cover the essentials (but thankfully it looked like it **would **cover). Attached to it, was a note.

* * *

_Kagome—_

_I know you're mad at us now, but I promise, one day you'll look back on this situation and thank us. Don't forget to name your first child after us!_

_Hugs and kisses, _

_Your dearest friends_

* * *

Inuyasha walked to his suitcase to find one pair of black silk boxers with a similar note, this one from the "two-and-a-half stooges".

* * *

_Inu__-boy—_

_Try not to make too much noise eh?_

* * *

It was then that they noticed the Dom on the table as well as the chocolates on Kagome's side of the bed. Things that had no doubt been generously laced with aphrodisiacs. 

_Those conniving little..._

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was looking at the...garment she was holding with more than just passing interest. She blushed and realized she had no choice but to wear it. She walked slowly to the bathroom, leaving Inuyasha alone with his black silk boxers.

By the time she had stepped out, the lights were off and Inuyasha was already under the covers snoring lightly. He woke up when she lay on the bed, stiff and unmoving.

"Listen Kagome, you don't have to worry. I'm not going to try anything. We'll get those idiots back."

She smiled at him in the darkness, grateful that he wasn't going to comment further.

They fell asleep soon after, visions of sweet revenge passing through their minds.

* * *

**Review Responses!**

**(hands out Inuyasha doggie earmuffs)**

**ChibiKenshin6490: **Thanks!I'm glad you liked the songs. I had a tough timepicking them! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Vengeance4love23:** thanks! Hope you liked the chapter!  
**RisuMusume****: **Indeed Kouga is silly! But he is also extremely lovable! Hope you like the chapter!

**Kibo****: **Long enough? Hope you liked!

**CeaselessCloudyDays****: **Once again, thanks for your review! I hope this chapter was even a bit better. :D

**f-zelda**, **kikyou's**** reincarnation, anime-mistress419: **Did you like the song Sesshoumaru sang? His was particularly difficult... enjoy!

**B.G.L.I.: **No problem! The song Kagome sang was by Nina (Foolish Heart which I do not own) and the one Ayame sang was called feels like home by Chantel Kreviazuk (whom and which I do not own). Hope you liked!****

**KHSTennis01: **Yes. Miroku's song was fluffy! I hope you liked the chapter!

**pirate-rover****:** Now you know! If you still have questions, just ask! Hope you enjoyed!

**itzjustme****:** Did ya like the song for Sesshoumaru? It's very...him. Hope you liked the chapter!

**Silver Queen: **yay! Thanks for the compliment! Hope you liked the chapter!

.

.

.

.

.

**Until next time!**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	14. Part Fourteen

**Don't Leave  
  
**

**  
****by**** bittersweet-memory**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Or Barbie. So nyeh.**

**::looks around and sees a random tumbleweed blow by:: **

**Ehehe****....I guess I was a tad bit late posting this up. My muse has been a bad, bad boy.  
  
**

**Tendency for OOC**

**Forgive me?**

* * *

**Part Fourteen**

* * *

"All right ladies, gentlemen and Inuyasha! Let's get this game started. This volleyball game will decide the slaves and the _masters_." Miroku leered at Sango when he said this, causing her to clench both fists at her side from her defensive stance across the court.

"We will play one game consisting of three sets. Each set will be played until a team reaches 15 points. It's rally-play so any mistake counts. Best three out of five sets win the game, and the bet. Representatives, please come forward."

He and Sango made his way to the center of the ring. The latter seemed to be trying to break the bones of the former with as much discretion as possible. After a good two minutes, she let go and walked away, leaving Miroku to nurse his injured appendage. Thankfully, he didn't say anything else.

Next to Miroku, Inuyasha stifled the usual acidic retort. He and Kagome had agreed to save their revenge plans until AFTER the bet had been settled.

Since the girls had won the coin toss before the game, they had first serve. Ayame had already informed the girls of their battle strategy.

They were going to use every drop of the feminine wiles the gods had gifted them with. They guys would never know what hit them. For this purpose, each donned the most revealing swim suits they'd brought along. Kagome was wearing a one-piece, blue bathing suit that would have been rather ordinary if not for the strips that had been tastefully scattered across the navel. Sango had pouted when Ayame had first told her of the plan but when she thought about all of the evil things she could make Miroku do...

Well needless to say, she was a happy (if not slightly uncomfortable camper) in her pink and black two piece bikini.

Rin had outright refused to wear a bikini. Instead, she settled on a slightly-translucent white maillot.

And as for Ayame....

Well, it was safe to assume that Kouga would be sufficiently distracted.

Kagome walked to the makeshift service-line and stood in the standard bow-and-arrow position. She raised her left hand and tossed the ball in the air, hitting it squarely in the center when it came back down.

The perfect ace.

"Nice shot Kagome!"

The ball was heading for Kouga and he was already in the perfect position to bump it back over the net. Inuyasha ran to the center to set the ball up and Miroku got ready to hit. Sesshoumaru stayed where he was in the back, in case Kouga's pass went in the opposite direction.

Kouga received the ball successfully, passing it to Inuyasha who in turn set it for Miroku's spike. Sango, seeing that this was where they could easily gain the upper hand, reluctantly bent over and pretended to search for something in the sand. Miroku saw and well...

He ended up crashing into the net.

"You idiot! Keep our eye on the ball!"

Flashing golden eyes glared at Sango angrily.

"And I now you just did that to distract him so stop it!"

She glared back.

"You're the idiot! Do you honestly think I would bend over in front of _him_" she gestured at Miroku, "for no good reason?"

"Feh!"

When he turned around, Kagome shot her a secret smile and mouthed the words _good job_. Another pair of alert golden eyes caught the exchange. But he didn't say a word. He knew that even if he did lose, his punishment would not be half as bad as the other "bumpkins" around him. And it would do his brother good to be brought down a step or two.

Maybe he'd get rid of some of that excessively hot air.

But then again...

He did **so** hate to lose.

* * *

Inuyasha's left eye was twitching. 

They had already lost the first set and he couldn't understand why. According to statistics, the men should have taken this game easily. Sango was strong but she lacked the speed needed to be good in this game. Ayame had the speed but not the skill. Kagome had the skill but not the strength. And Rin was average in all three categories.

Kouga had the speed and the skill. Sesshoumaru (damned perfectionist that he was) has all three down. Miroku had the skill and the strength. And he was pretty good in all three as well.

So how the hell had they lost...

His thoughts trailed off as he saw Kagome wet her lips for what seemed like the tenth time in this set. Behind her, Sango was serving up aces. Ayame was making goo-goo eyes at Kouga. In fact, Inuyasha was surprised that the he wasn't already drowning in his own drool.

Something was definitely up.

Sesshoumaru suddenly signaled for time out as Sango polished off her tenth straight point. He called them over to the farthest corner of the "court" and began to talk to them calmly, though there was definitely more than just a hint of anger beneath the surface.

"Have you simpletons not caught on to their strategy yet?"

They shook their heads in the negative.

Sesshoumaru blew a piece of hair out of his face and rolled his eyes upward.

"I am surrounded by idiots. Don't you see? They're using their femininity as a weapon. They're distracting you and making you all lose what little focus you first had! Now what are you planning to do about it?"

Miroku, who's eyes had glazed over at the word "femininity", gave a dreamy smile, indicating that he no longer knew what was going on around him.

"Enjoy it?"

Kouga whapped him on the back of the head which sent him flying back down with a resounding crash.

"No idiot! We have to _resist_! Now that we know their strategy, there's no way we're going to let them catch us off guard."

"But Sango looks so...so..."

"Would you _like_ to be dressed up in Barbie clothes, or be made to do some other equally demeaning thing when this is all over?"

Something in Miroku changed, and his eyes were suddenly filled with an unholy light.

"No way."

"Then let's teach them a lesson!"

"Yeah!"

"Show 'em what we're made of!"

"Yeah!"

"Tell 'em that **we** are the kings of the jungle, dammit!"

"YEAH!"

By now, the girls who had heard everything from their side of the court were giggling.

_Oh how the mighty have fallen_...

* * *

They weren't giggling for long. It seemed that the proverbial "gig was up". The men showed no mercy. Each serve hit the side line and sets turned into vicious spikes without warning. But the girls persevered. They were fair players in their own right and used all of the skills they possessed to retaliate. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough. The men had come back to win the second set and now they were behind in the third, 10-9. 

Kouga had service now, and Kagome could tell by the way he was holding the ball, that it would be coming toward her left hand side so she shifted accordingly. What she didn't expect, was that it would be a jump serve. This meant that not only would the ball be coming faster and stronger, it would also have a good shot at hitting the line out. So she was stuck. Would she go for the ball and risk another point or would she just stand and trust it to hit out?

She didn't have the time to contemplate further, as he finally served it and it came rushing at her previous spot. Luckily, Ayame had covered and she bumped it up, allowing Sango to set and Rin to throw out a half-decent spike. Unfortunately, it went straight to Inuyasha who had been read and attacked with a set and a spike.

Which was against the rules.

"Our point! Double-touch!"

"Whatever..."

Kouga smacked Inuyasha on the back of the head.

"Idiot! What the hell were you thinking?"

"Easy, he wasn't."

"Feh! Shut the hell up Sesshoumaru!"

Miroku only shook his head and passed the ball to Rin who had this serve.

Though the other girls were stronger and faster, Rin undeniably had the most accuracy. Her ball always seemed to touch the line and bounce out. But since they landed on the line, they counted as points. Now that the score was tied, another point would do nicely.

She served up two aces.

12-10 in favor of the girls.

Sesshoumaru served two points after they had gotten control and a mistake by Kagome made it 13-10.

Back and forth it went, until both teams were tied at fourteen points. In circumstances like this, it was common for the game to be won by the team who scored another two points first.

Inuyasha had blocked a spike from Sango with ease after Miroku served. Kagome quickly bumped it up and Ayame set. Rin went in to spike again while Sango caught her breath. Miroku set up the ball and Sesshoumaru would have spiked.

Had he not tripped on Inuyasha's foot.

A few bruises later, they were ready to play again. Now the score was 15-14 in favor of the girls. Ayame had service and her ball nearly hit Kouga in the face. Unfortunately, his recovery was not quick enough and he allowed the ball to drop in the sand.

Their fate was sealed.

"We won! Way to go girls! We beat 'em!"

Simultaneously, all four girls turned from their victory celebrations to face their hapless victims (albeit, Rin looked a tad bit apologetic for the torture she knew was coming).

"Oh booooysss..."

* * *

"This is all your fault. You realize that don't you?" 

"Shut up. At least Kagome didn't make you paint her toenails in alternating colors."

Another, calmer yet still angry voice decided to cut in.

"Well at least Ayame didn't lock you in the bathroom for the entire night and command you to stay there because she thinks you can't control your 'habit'."

"None of you have the right to speak. Rin braided my hair last night and demanded I keep it in for the entire day."

"Yeah that is pretty bad."

WHAM!

"Dammit you don't have to hit so hard!"

* * *

Across the hall, in Sango and Miroku's room, the girls were giggling over the first day of servitude. 

"They really are being good sports though. I mean, Inuyasha didn't even put up a fight when I asked him to give me a massage. In fact, he seemed almost too eager for the job."

Ayame gave her a wicked smirk.

"I didn't think he'd mind that. So tell us Kags, how far have you gotten?"

Said girl blushed an unnatural shade of red.

"Ayame! We haven't done anything....no thanks to you and Sango! Thank goodness Rin here didn't decide to help you out."

"Sorry Kagome, but had I been here instead of at the beach, I probably would have."

"...Traitors."

"Oh come on Kagome, give it up! Look me in the eye right now and tell me that being in the same room with him doesn't tempt you, and we'll drop the whole thing."

"He does not tempt me."

"Both eyes Kag."

"...damn."

In an effort to take the subject to something safer, she looked at Sango.

"Speaking of which Sango...you never told me what happened between you and Miroku. So start talking."

Ayame and Rin grew increasingly uncomfortable. They were Sango's friends, of course, but they weren't sure if she'd be comfortable sharing her story with them as well as Kagome. They stood up and made a move to leave but Sango stopped them.

"Wait. It's all right. Truth be told, I've been waiting for a reason to talk.

* * *

I am so sorry this chapter took so long to write! I hope all of you who are reading it enjoyed. I promise that I'll try to be better with my updates. 

**Review Responses:**

**"Thank Yous" **go out to** RisuMusume, f-zelda, starfire77, Kikyohater, B.G.L.I, Why?What?Shutup, azn.viet, Kibo **and** still-star-4. **I'm so sorry this took so long.

**ChibiKenshin6490:** I'm glad you haven't lost interest yet! Thanks. The songs were the hardest part!

**Past Obsession:** You did not seem like a bitch, don't worry about it! ARtS has been taken down for thorough tweaking. I can only hope that you'll enjoy this story. But if you decide to stop reading, that's all right too. Happy reading!

**Asharra** First off, thanks for liking the story. Second off, yeah. If I were Kagome I wouldn't be stopping him either but at this point she's still kind of confused... =3

**AmericanStarryKnight89:** (has starry eyes) yay! You haven't given up on me yet! Yes indeed, Inuaysha's not quite frisky with Kagome....yet. bwahahaaaaaa!

**c-dog**: Don't worry. It's coming!

**itzjustme**thanks a lot! Wow...a karaoke episode would be nice on Inuyasha. But it would also be OOC.....T-T It doesn't hurt to dream though, right? Enjoy!

**Artemis: **As a rabid mythology fan, I can only begin to say how much I lurrrve your name... Sigh... had I been smarter I would have thought of something better then my own. But anyway, thanks for the nice compliment! Enjoy!

**Kohana**: Thanks a lot! I'm glad you thought so highly of my story!. I hope you like this update!

**animemistress419:** Thanks a lot! I was worried that his song would be OOC. Actually the fact that he sang at all is OOC but it had to be done. I hope you enjoyed it anyway!

**InuayshaShowFanatic** Here you go! Update!

**Otakuyoukai**I am such a lazy bum...-.-. But here's the update! I hope you like!

**dreamelements** Jaffy sure is scary when he's hungry O.O Enjoy!


End file.
